Harold le Banni
by Geek-naval
Summary: Il aurait dû mourir. Noyé, mangé, affamé... Il n'aurait pas dû survivre. C'est pourtant bien lui qui tient la chaîne d'Astrid et lui jette un regard impassible. "Lave toi. Tu pues la mort." Et bien qu'Astrid reconnaisse qu'il lui ressemble, il ne peut pas être Harold. Il est mort. Harold le Banni ne peut être que mort.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'appose à ma pierre au fandom français de HTTYD ! Haut les cœurs ! ("Et Fairy Tail ?" ... Hum... On verra plus tard)**

**Cette fiction devait être à la base une petit one-shot qui me permettait de souffler pendant l'écriture d'une autre sur le même sujet mais j'ai été tellement emballé, les idées se sont tellement accumulées que ça finit en... _ça_. 68 pages, 30 000 mots... Oups... Bref, ayant enfin (j'en ai surtout ma claque en fait) terminé cette histoire, je la rajoute sur mon CV ffnet.**

**Attention: présence d'un OC dans cette fiction. Je confirme que je n'ai pas eu le choix, il est devenu indispensable avec l'avancée de l'histoire. Pardonnez cet affront que moi-même, je n'apprécie que peu.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Rated: T (langage et sujet... sensible)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama**

**Character: Harold/Astrid/Alvin/OC/Beurk/Bannis**

**World: Film (modifié et futur)**

* * *

**Harold le Banni****  
**

**Chapitre 1**

Ma hache est lourde à ma main, elle tangue dangereusement vers le bas alors que je tente difficilement de rester sur mes pieds. J'halète quelques secondes avant de repartir à l'assaut. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups… mais c'est finalement moi qui dois reculer.

Ils étaient trop nombreux. Bien trop nombreux malgré les deux ou trois hommes que j'ai déjà mis à terre en jouant de ma lame au début du combat. Je ne peux pas m'en sortir seule mais c'est ce que je suis aujourd'hui malheureusement : seule.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois ici ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient ici aussi ? Ces traîtres, ces lâches, ces marchants de morts… ces sals rats puants qui ne méritent que le mépris que je leur crache au visage.

Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque l'un des hommes réussit à me prendre le manche de ma hache entre ses mains et nous nous battons quelques secondes pour sa prise avant que trois autres traîtres me tombent dessus. Je cris, je frappe, je mors presque mais rien n'y fait. Ils sont plus forts que moi ensemble et il ne leur faut que quelques minutes pour me ligoter, bâillonner et balancer tel un sac de farine sur l'épaule de l'un de mes assaillants. Ils ne regardent même pas en arrière pour contempler les corps des quatre hommes que j'ai envoyés dans le Néant. Quant à moi, je hurle contre mon bâillon et mes jambes martèlent avec force le dos de mon porteur qui ne peut que grimacer.

Enfin j'imagine.

C'est sur le pont d'un bateau que je me retrouve, peuplé d'une vingtaine de rats puants de bannis, traîtres et autres rebus de Vikings qui ne méritent même pas que je pose mon regard sur eux. Rien que l'odeur m'indique que bon nombre d'entre eux ont oublié les rudiments du bain. L'un des hommes nous regarde passer alors que je me débats encore et affiche une moue curieuse sur son visage.

« Il en manquerait pas un peu ?

- C'est cette garce ! Fait mon porteur en me frappant les fesses – ce à quoi je réponds brutalement par un coup de pied et injures masqués par mon bâillon – c'est un vrai Dragon Vipère !

- Elle va valoir une petite fortune si Alvin veut pas se la garder pour lui celle là ! »

Nombreux sont les hommes qui ricanent à la blague de celui à la barre et tous me reluquent sous tous les angles.

Je déteste ça. Je déteste le regard à la fois gourmant et avide de ces rats. Je sais très bien ce qu'ils veulent de moi, ce qu'ils _désirent_. Et je les hais rien que pour ça.

« Eh bande de larves ! Hèle un autre homme, plus petit et plus fin que les autres qui apparait sur le pont du drakkar. On matte mais on ne touche pas sans l'accord du grand chef, c'est bien compris ? Si les filles ne sont pas mariées, virginité presque assurée et ça, c'est bon pour les affaires !

- _C'est bon pour nous aussi…_ Ricane une voix sur la voilure.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! »

Le gaillard qui me porte s'éloigne des autres pour descendre dans la calle. Là, le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me glace le sang. Des femmes, des _filles_, des _petites_ _filles_… Toutes agglutinées les unes contre les autres, attachées à de lourdes chaines greffées à leurs poignets et leurs chevilles, le tout se réunissant en une seule qui se termine dans la continuité du mat de la cale. Elles semblent effrayées. Elles me donnent envie de vomir. Leurs regards apeurés, leurs odeurs dignes de pauvres femmes qui n'ont certainement pas vues une seule goutte d'eau depuis des jours, me donnent envie de vomir. Ces femmes ne sont pas des Vikings. Ces femmes sont de simples femmes de ménages et futurs mères qui ne vivaient que pour ça.

Aucun honneur.

Aucune dignité.

Je prie Odin silencieusement, dans un regard dédaigneux à la communauté féminine de ces lieux, alors que mes poings et mes pieds sont liés avec les leurs, que jamais je ne deviendrais comme elle.

La promesse que moi, Astrid Hofferson, resterais à tout jamais une grande et fière Viking.

oOo

La traversée dure plusieurs jours que je ne parviens pas à compter. Quelques fois, un homme descend dans la calle pour donner aux femmes à boire et à manger. Quelques gouttes d'eau et un morceau de pain rassis pour tout repas. Je ne fais pas partie des chanceuses apparemment et je me plais à penser que c'est par peur.

Certains s'approchent presque à chaque d'une petite fille ou une autre d'un peu trop près avant d'être remis à sa place par un autre qui passait par là.

_« Pas touche à la marchandise. »_ Qu'il dit.

Marchandise. Je ne suis pas ignorante, je sais parfaitement pour quelles raisons nous sommes ici. L'esclavage n'est pas ignorée des coutumes des Vikings, loin de là mais Beurk a toujours eu en horreur cette pratique. Mais c'est visiblement ma destination : l'esclavage. Et cette simple pensée me met hors de moi. Surtout au vu du « Grand Chef » dont parlait le chargé des femmes : Alvin le Traître.

Oh je le connais. Tout le village connait cet homme qui a trahi les siens dans la seule quête d'en devenir le chef. Mais il n'a jamais réussi à battre Stoick la Bute, le grand et fier Viking qu'est le chef du village de Beurk.

La faim me sort de mes songes. Je n'ai ni mangé ni bu depuis des lustres mais je me dois de garder la tête haute. Ils souhaitent m'affaiblir, qu'à cela ne tienne, je les briserai avec le peu de force qu'il me reste.

Ils ne connaissent pas les Hofferson. Ils ne me connaissent pas moi. Plutôt mourir que de plier face à ces rats qui ne connaitront jamais le Walhalla. Moi, je me battrais pour ma place à la table d'Odin.

Lorsque la houle cesse enfin de nous bousculer dans la cale, une dizaine d'homme viennent nous délivrer des murs pour nous faire suivre en file indienne vers la surface, les chaines à la main. Je suis mise en bout de ligne derrière les autres femmes et je recommence mes protestations et coups bien placés mais une gifle assourdissante me désarçonne assez pour me faire tomber à genoux. Je me reprends presque aussitôt et me précipite vers l'homme qui vient d'oser porter la main sur moi. Mon poids l'entraîne au sol, lui et toutes les femmes qu'il retient dans sa main lorsque la chaine se raccourcie et le rat me frappe du pied.

« La garce !

- Fait gaffe à ce que tu fais ! Hurle un homme plus loin.

- Elle a voulu me frapper !

- Ouais mais elle vaut plus cher que ta carcasse alors tu vas m'faire le plaisir de plus la toucher ! »

Le traître grommelle quelques injures à son encontre avant de me jeter un regard froid et affamé à la fois auquel je réponds d'un haussement de menton avec tout le mépris que je connais.

Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mais obéit néanmoins aux ordres. Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en être soulagée. Il a les mains libres, moi non.

Nous avons accosté sur une île que je n'ai jamais vue mais je me doute bien de ce qu'il en est : l'Île des Bannis. Peuplée par la seule présence de rochers abruptes, d'herbes sauvages et d'hommes qui le sont tout autant. Un vrai petit coin de paradis.

Deux bateaux seulement y sont accostés mais le port peut certainement en accueillir bien plus. Quelques personnes font la loi à l'arrivée des prisonniers (hommes, femmes et enfants), d'autres pour des marchandises en tout genre mais la récolte a l'air bien maigre face à ce qu'ils espéraient.

Je suis emmenée avec les autres femmes dans l'immense forteresse de roches et de pierre qui fait sans doute office de palais pour ce traître à son sang d'Alvin. Marchands d'esclaves hein ? Ça colle plutôt bien à l'image du bonhomme.

Après une petite marche, ponctuée par les agaçantes lamentations des femmes qui ne cessent de geindre, les puants nous mènent dans une nouvelle cellule humide pour nous attacher à nouveau aux murs. Je profite d'un court moment d'inattention pour frapper l'homme qui tenait mes chaines et l'étrangle avec force par les mailles qui relient mes poignets. Trois autres traîtres viennent à sa rescousse et bientôt, je suis plaquée au sol tandis que le ras que j'ai étranglé tousse bruyamment.

« Putain la salope !

- Une vraie tigresse celle-là ! On devrait peut-être la calmer pour de bon…

- Pas touche à la marchandise ! T'as vu le morceau ? Elle va rapporter un max alors le premier qui la touche va tâter de la hache d'Alvin ! Resserrez juste ses menottes.

- Oh Doigts-de-Fée ! On a besoin de toi !

- La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça je t'embroche. »

La dernière voix vient du fond du couloir, sans doute une autre cellule et j'entends des pas lents et trainant avant que mon visage ne soit plaqué au mur par l'un des hommes qui me maintenait au sol.

« T'as entendu Sauvage ? Fait l'homme qui arrivait, fais gaffe à son visage.

- Tu tiens vraiment à recevoir un coup de sa part ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à recevoir un coup de _ma_ part ? Dégagez. »

Visiblement, la menace a le mérite de clouer le bec de ces traîtres qui me retiennent et après un nouveau bâillon pour couvrir mes insultes, je sens enfin leurs sales pattes quitter mon corps. Je me retourne d'un bond pour me retrouver assise, dos au mur, face à mon nouvel assaillant qui inspecte mes chaines. Je suis prête à me battre à nouveau mais lui ne me regarde même pas.

Il est à peine différent des autres, seulement plus fin et l'air un peu moins dangereux, ce qui me rassure. Il porte un simple gilet sans manche ouvert sur son torse nu couvert de cicatrices en tout genre, comme un bon nombre de ces rats. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille masquent une bonne partie de son visage et sa tête basse n'arrange pas mes affaires. Son pantalon de toile qui s'arrêtent à mis-mollet est déchiré de toute part et de grosses chaussures en poiles de yack sont les seuls remparts entre lui et le froid qui commence à arriver apparemment. Sa taille s'orne d'une immense besace en peau, d'une longue épée comme je n'en avais jamais vue et dans son dos, et d'un large et épais poignard qui semble m'appeler.

La main du nouveau venu, dont les bras découverts font s'entremêler divers tatouages dont j'ignore la signification, plonge dans la besace pour en ressortir un outil inconnu et l'homme s'attaque avec lassitude à ma serrure. Et je vois en ce geste mon ticket pour la liberté.

Je lève le pied dont il ne s'occupe pas et l'envoi de toutes mes forces dans son estomac. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible, le rat l'attrape, sans même quitter son travail des yeux et le plaque violement mon pied au sol. Je grimace de douleur sans en échapper une plainte. Je tente de me dégager alors qu'il bloque dorénavant mes jambes des siennes et je redouble d'ardeurs en me redressant pour le frapper au visage de mes poings liés.

_Je suis Astrid Hofferson pourriture ! Penses-tu vraiment qu'une Viking plie devant un homme ?_

Mais je suis trop optimiste visiblement. Cette fois, il délaisse son travail pour attraper d'une main les mailles qui joignent mes mains entre elles et plaque, je ne sais comment et avec quelle force, mes bras au dessus de ma tête, son visage près du mien.

… Comment j'en suis arrivée là ?

Devant mes yeux ébahis, il ouvre la bouche pour cracher je ne sais quelles insanités je suppose mais il se tait. A travers sa frange éparse par notre pseudo-affrontement, je vois pour la première fois ses yeux ancrés dans les miens.

Il écarquille son regard. Je fais de même.

Je connais ces yeux. Je connais ces yeux trop verts qui vous transpercent le cœur pour lire en vous comme dans un livre. Et je ne connais que deux personne qui possèdent ces yeux là.

La première fait sans doute trois fois la carrure de l'homme qui m'a à sa merci et il doit à l'heure actuelle boire tranquillement une bière avec son ami de toujours. Quant à l'autre…

Il n'existe plus.

Je vois sa lèvre inférieure bouger doucement avant qu'un simple murmure ne traverse l'interstice de sa bouche.

« … Astrid… ? »

Il _n'existait_ plus. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Harold.

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus rien.

Comment peut-il être encore en vie ?

Sa bouche se tord dans une grimace de colère alors que ses yeux s'assombrissent à vu d'œil et que je perde mes mots. Ce n'est déjà plus moi qu'il regarde de toute façon.

Il se redresse brusquement et je l'entends malmener mes chaines avant que je ne sente deux mains puissantes m'attraper par la taille et me porter jusqu'à son épaule sur laquelle je suis balancée tel le sac à patates de base. Je suis trop choquée pour réagir à cette dégradante – et pourtant familière en ce moment – pour réagir. J'entends un homme au loin.

« Eh mec qu'est-ce que tu f- ?

- Je vais voir ce fumier d'Alvin ! »

Il a hurlé cette dans phrase dans mon dos mais je me borne à ne plus réagir. Je ne comprends décidemment plus rien.

Harold Haddock, l'Inutile. Comment peut-il encore être en vie ? Il est la dernière personne que j'imaginais survire à ça.

Le Bannissement.

Il y a près trois ans de cela, Harold a réalisé la bourde ultime que personne n'a pu lui pardonner. Après une importante attaque de dragons, et une toute aussi importante récolte de dragons pour l'arène, le gringalet qu'il était – parce que visiblement, ce n'est plus le cas – a libéré tous les dragons. Ces derniers en ont profité pour dévaliser le grenier, nous laissant sans presque rien pour survivre à la fin de l'hiver.

Parmi toutes ses fautes antérieurs, accidentelle ou non, cette fois là avait été de trop et sous la demande unanime du village… Stoick la Brute, chef du village de Beurk, banni son propre fils.

Lâché seul au milieu des eaux, il ne pouvait pas survivre. C'était impossible.

Alors pourquoi ses yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de son père, sont-ils greffés sur le visage à l'allure sombre qui m'emmène actuellement vers l'ennemi numéro un de mon chef ?

Et pourquoi l'homme qui est sensé représenter la terreur de ces lieux se fait-il traiter de « fumier » dans sa propre demeure par ce même gringalet que je n'ai même pas daigné regarder sur les eaux sombres de la mer de glace ?

Il aurait dû mourir et non pas devenir… ça.

« ALVIN ! »

Son hurlement me coupe net dans mes pensées et je réalise que je n'ai même pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il m'a balancée sur son épaule, ni même observée sa logue déambulation à travers les interminables couloirs de ce labyrinthe de pierre.

« Tu peux me dire ce que ça signifie ? »

Je me sens attrapée par la toile dans mon dos et propulsée au sol où je m'échoue lourdement. Je ne rends compte qu'à cet instant que je porte toujours un bâillon.

Je l'avais oublié celui là…

« Je dirais une future petite fortune sauf si tu continues à la traiter comme ça mais après il va falloir être plus explicite. »

La voix posée et presque amusée me fait frissonner de dégouts. Au sol, j'use de mes épaules pour me redresser un peu la tête et observer enfin, l'homme qui fait tant rugir Stoick : Alvin le Traître.

La barbe et les cheveux noirs, il est nonchalamment installé sur un trône d'os de dragons ou… je ne veux pas savoir quoi. L'ancien Viking a pour Harold un regard presque… paternel.

Je me sens attrapée par les cheveux et réprime un cri lorsque le jeune homme me ramène à hauteur de son visage, face au grand chef du coin.

« Astrid Hofferson ! Elle vient du village que tu m'avais promis d'épargner ! »

Sur la pointe des pieds – ce gringalet a décidemment trop grandi – je vois entre mes paupières plissées par la douleur, l'homme sur son trône froncer les sourcils.

« Mes ordres ont été très clairs Harold, personne ne doit attaquer les côtes de Beurk. Sa présence ici n'est pas de mon fait. »

Au moins le mystère est définitivement levé. C'est bien le garçon qui caressait les moutons lorsqu'ils étaient effrayés qui tire affreusement mes cheveux à cet instant. Ce même garçon qui me souriait timidement – ou souriait timidement tout court – lorsque nous mangions dans le Grands Hall et auquel je l'avoue, je ne répondais que par des regards méprisant.

Non, c'est décidemment impossible.

« Tu connais toi-même les destinations des bateaux Harold… Aucun d'entre eux ne s'est approché de Beurk. »

Alvin, par des paroles douces et calmes, tente apparemment d'apaiser Harold dont je sens le cœur battre à tout rompre contre mon dos. Enfin, il se décide à soupirer et relâche un peu sa prise sur mes cheveux. J'en remercie les dieux d'ailleurs.

« Je continue à t'aider sous la seule condition que tu n'attaques pas Beurk Alvin, ne l'oublie pas. Et la blonde reste avec moi. Le prochain qui s'en approche, je le tue. »

Sur ces paroles prononcées d'une voix froide qui n'attend aucune réponse de personne, il m'attrape pas les hanches et me soulève à nouveau sur son épaule. Je peux entre temps remarquer le large public qui s'est invité pendant la courte dispute et écarquille les yeux devant le nombre conséquent de rats qu'il y a ici. Et sur la bonne majorité qui recule d'un pas à l'approche d'Harold.

Il me porte comme ceci pendant encore de longues minutes où je reprends du poil de la bête. Je frappe du pied, de la tête, je bouge mon corps dans tous les sens possibles mais rien ne l'atteint. Il est encore moins attentif à mes insultes masquées par le bâillon que par les rats qui naviguent en sens inverses et qui se plaquent contre le mur en sa présence.

Finalement, notre – _sa_ – route finit par aboutir par une large porte en bois qui épouse parfaitement les courbes d'une ancienne cellule. Il sort une clé de sa besace et déjoue la serrure avant de plonger dans la geôle, faiblement éclairée par le crépuscule. Il marche encore quelques mètres, jusqu'au bout de la pièce où trône un anneau de fer en milieu du mur. Malgré mes protestations plus qu'évidentes, il manipule mes menottes pour finir par m'ôter mes chaines aux poignets et aux chevilles. Mais non sans au préalable, m'avoir accrochée à l'anneau mural par un large collier de fer.

Enfin.

D'un geste, je retire le bâillon qui rejoint mon cou et hurle.

« HADDOCK ! »

Mais il a reculé trop tôt pour ma poigne et tout ce que je reçois est un morceau de toile et une gourde en plein visage.

« Lave-toi. Tu pues la mort. »

Et il pivote sur lui-même. Le banni s'assoit sur un siège en bois devant un bureau qui me fait face, la porte à sa droite. A ma gauche, c'est un simple lit qui fait office de confort.

Un crayon dans la main, il se met à écrire, ignorant royalement mes vociférations pourtant hautes en couleurs.

« Non mais tu te fous de moi là ?! Haddock ! Sale traître ! Au service d'Alvin ?! Tu ne vaux vraiment pas mieux que tous ces rats puants et incapables de penser par eux même ! »

Encore une fois, Harold ne daigne même pas soupirer, tourner la tête ou encore moins répondre à mes insultes qui pourtant fusent dans ma bouche sans que je ne parvienne à m'arrêter.

Je sais que je joue à un jeu dangereux. Je le sais pourtant que je suis en position défavorable face à lui. Je sais que sa force est plus grande que la mienne maintenant mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de lui hurler tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connais dans une longue tirade sans fin. Je crois qu'au passage, tous ces rats qui m'ont traitée comme du bétail en prennent pour leur grade aussi.

Mais malgré ça je continue, encore et encore.

« Tu m'écoutes Haddock ?! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Je préfère encore finir avec les autres femmes que d'avoir affaire avec un traître ! »

Cette fois, le banni arrête d'écrire. Son visage fixe un point imaginaire sur le plafond avant de doucement poser son crayon alors que je me tais enfin dans un sourire narquois. J'ai fini par le faire réagir.

Mais je déchante bien vite lorsque l'homme de main d'Alvin bondit sur sa chaise pour marcher à grandes enjambées vers moi.

Je suis allée trop loin ?

« Bah alors ? On n'aime pas… ? Quoi ? Oh Haddock ! »

De ses doigts apparemment experts, il me remet sans que je ne m'en rende compte les menottes à mes poignets et me décroche du mur. Sous mes protestation, il tire sur la chaine de mon cou, me traine sans ménagement sur le sol et me balance avec la même douceur sur le lit. Avant que je ne réalise complètement ce qu'il vient de se passer, je suis à nouveau attachée, cette fois au lourd anneau qui orne le mur au dessus du bois pourri du lit.

Je suis perdue. Et je le suis encore plus lorsque mes bras sont plaqués au dessus de ma tête par une main puissante et que le torse nu de l'Inutile me surplombe.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Jamais je ne m'étais retrouvée aussi… exposée. C'est le mot. Exposée et _faible_.

« Mieux avec ces femmes ? Murmure Harold. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'où vont-elles ? »

Je n'en sais rien.

Plongée dans ses yeux verts, je ne sais quoi répondre. Je me force à déglutir mais aucun mot ne parvient à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres alors que l'ancien forgeron se rapproche.

_Pas plus. Pas plus._

Ses lèvres à lui murmurent maintenant à mon oreille et je me surprends à frissonner sous son souffle.

_Du dégout. C'est tout ce que tu m'inspires._

« Elles vont loin Astrid... Loin, là où jamais tu n'es allée. Là où ces femmes… ne sont que des divertissements pour les hommes. »

Avec horreur, je sens la deuxième main d'Harold venir se poser sur ma hanche.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Que fait-il ? Jusqu'où compte-t-il laissé descendre sa main ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

« Tu as bien du le remarquer Astrid… Le regard de ces 'rats' comme tu les nommes si bien… Ce qu'ils rêveraient faire de ton corps… De tes formes… »

Il a lentement glissé sa main vers ma jupe et je pince mes lèvres pour ne pas crier, mes jambes complètement bloquées par celles du jeune homme dont je peux sentir les lèvres s'arquer dans un sourire.

_Je ne crierai pas._

« Oui, tu n'es pas si ignorante… Tu sais ce que ces hommes veulent des femmes. Oubliées les grandes Vikings et leurs courages, c'est vos corps qu'ils veulent et tu sais pourquoi… »

Je me mors la langue pour ne pas hurler lorsque celle d'Harold vint lentement lécher mon oreille, du lobe jusqu'au cartilage. Je tourne la tête pour y échapper mais il en profite pour s'attaquer à mon cou. Il murmure toujours et je l'entends toujours aussi bien. Sa main s'est posée sur ma cuisse et la caresse doucement.

_Je suis une Viking, les Vikings ni ne crient, ni ne pleurent._

« Et ta fierté t'empêchera d'hurler toi… De combien de femmes entendras-tu les pleurs ici ? Forcées pas les hommes… »

Sa main a glissé de ma cuisse sous ma jupe. Elle traça d'artistiques arabesques avant de remonter le long de l'épiderme vers l'arrière. L'arrière de ma cuisse.

_Ne me touche pas._

« Tu ne l'as jamais fait n'est-ce pas ? L'acte… »

Je sens mon cœur battre furieusement à mes tempes alors que je m'empêche de hurler.

Comment ose-t-il ?

_Arrête._

Comment ose-t-il me toucher de la sorte ?

_C'est horrible._

C'est la pire chose que l'on ne m'a jamais faite.

_Arrête… S'il te plait…_

« Oh Harold ! »

J'entends la porte en bois s'ouvrir brusquement et je sentis – avec joie – le susnommé figer ses lèvres et ses mains.

« Hou… Je vois que je gène… ! »

La voix amusée est suivie d'un petit rire et je vois Harold redresser lentement la tête, les yeux indifférents, sans émotions.

« Combien de fois t'ais-je dis de frapper avant d'entrer Titus ? »

Je redresse à mon tour la tête pour observer la personne qui vient de me sortir de la pire situation qui soit. Un garçon plus jeune que nous de deux ou trois années maximum, plus petit que la moyenne. Il est blond et sa carrure me rappelle le gringalet qu'était Harold à une époque qui me parait lointaine maintenant. Il s'est adossé au mur qui fait face au lit et sourit à mon tortionnaire qui s'est enfin relevé, comme si de rien n'était.

Comme si rien n'était arrivé.

« Si tu avais besoin de ce genre de service tu pouvais me sonner Harold, c'est quand même plus sympa de la faire dans une chambre sans vis-à-vis comme la tienne… »

Malgré le sang à mes tempes qui m'assourdie, j'entends parfaitement ses paroles et j'écarquille les yeux. Est-ce qu'il vient de se proposer pour… ?

Le banni se poste devant le plus jeune, le toisant de haut tandis que l'autre se rapproche de son aîné à pas souples.

« Je sais bien que tu préfères les femmes… C'est dommage d'ailleurs ! Mais si tu veux… on peut te partager à deux, ça ne me dérange pas… »

Il a croisé ses bras autour du cou d'Harold qui ne bouge pas d'un cil, se contentant de suivre des yeux le regard – … gourmant ? – du petit blond qui approche dangereusement sa bouche de la sienne.

« Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise Titus ? »

Sans violence aucune, il attrape le col du garçon qui se met à sourire de toutes ses dents, s'attendant visiblement à cette réponse et rit alors qu'il se fait mettre à la porte comme un mal propre.

« Je ne suis ni intéressé par tes services, ni par un plan à trois. Sur ce, bon vent. »

Le dénommé Titus me salue d'une main amicale avant que la porte de lui claque violemment au nez. La pièce retombe dans le silence et je sens mon cœur recommencer à battre furieusement dans ma poitrine.

Et maintenant ?

Harold va continuer ce qu'il faisait tout à l'heure ? Me… _toucher_ ?

Son soupire me prend de court alors que je me suis retranchée au plus loin que je pouvais de lui, autant que la chaine me le permet. Elle fait peine à voir la grande guerrière Viking… J'ai honte de moi-même.

Je vois le l'homme que je connaissais jadis comme un innocent petit gamin m'ignorer alors qu'il marche jusqu'au fond de la cellule qui lui sert de chambre et reprend dans sa main le morceau de toile et la gourde. Il me les lance au visage et reprend sa place au bureau, le nez dans les papiers froissés.

« Lave-toi. Tu pues la mort. »

Il a reprit son occupation de tout à l'heure, comme si de rien n'était. Moi, je suis figée. Mon souffle erratique à son approche met quelques minutes à se calmer et mon corps cesse ses tremblements.

Il m'a touché.

Il a caressé mon corps de ses mains et la guerrière que je suis vient de découvrir un tout nouveau type de sentiment : la _peur_.

oOo

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, ce sont sur mes propres mains que mon regard se pose. Mes mains devant mon visage, comme pour me protéger. En position fœtal.

La position des proies.

Je sers les poings. J'ai été faible hier soir. Trop faible. J'ai été une simple proie sans défense devant _lui_.

Je lève un peu les yeux et je _le_ vois.

Harold Haddock. Le Banni.

Son visage est enfoui dans ses bras croisés sur le bureau. Il a dormi ici visiblement, après des heures et des heures de travail durant lesquelles j'ai fini par m'écrouler de fatigue malgré la haine qui m'a prise aux tripes.

Je le hais. Ce n'est définitivement pas de la peur comme je l'ai crue. C'est de la haine, pure et simple, dictée par les gestes et l'attitude trop nonchalante de ce traître.

Je le tuerai pour ça.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement, nous surprenant Harold et moi. Ce dernier relève la tête et dans un geste rapide et précis, ôte sa dague à sa taille pour toiser le nouveau venu qui fait mine de ne pas voir le couteau pointé vers lui.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Fait la voix aigüe du fameux Titus d'hier, mon dernier sauveur en date.

- … A quoi sert cette porte si tu t'invites à chaque fois… ? Soupire Harold en rabaissant son bras.

- Tu n'as qu'à la fermer une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Ignorant les yeux au ciel du Banni, le petit blond s'échoue tel un Gronck sur le lit d'Harold. Il ne m'a pas regardée une seule fois et commence avec véhémence une discussion à sens unique avec son visiblement ami sur sa chaise.

« Tu sais pas la dernière ! Il parait que les Berserks n'ont pas tellement aimé qu'on s'approche de leurs terres et leur Chef – tu sais, ce demeuré là, Dagur ! – a décrété qu'ils ne permettaient plus à Alvin de faire traverser nos bateaux sur leurs mers !

- … Titus… Fait Harold comme une mise en garde.

- Et ben ça n'a pas loupé ! Evidemment, ce faux-cul d'Alvin commence à lui présenter ce qu'il peut avoir comme compensation etc…

- … Titus… Continue Harold un cran plus haut.

- Paf ! Dagur se voit offrir une petite cargaison d'esclaves et de marchandises à chaque fois qu'on traversera ses mers ! Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis le départ !

- Titus… Encore un ton au-dessus.

- Et évidemment, Alvin a Dagur dans ses poches lorsqu'il s'agira de piller un village conséquent ! Le Chef le savait, il avait tout prévu, c'est vraiment un salopard de- ! »

La chaine qui entrave sa gorge l'empêche de parler et ses mains viennent agripper les maillons pour me forcer à ne pas aller plus loin. Mais il ne peut se soustraire à ma poigne et je jette un regard victorieux à Harold qui soupire, les yeux au ciel.

« Maintenant tu vas me faire sortir d'ici Haddock, fais-je en claquant la langue. Ou je me fais un plaisir d'ôter le moindre petit souffle d'air de sa poitrine…

- … Bas je t'en pris, y'a une porte juste là. »

Son pouce part en arrière et il me désigne la porte de la cellule qui fait office de chambre à Harold. J'écarquille les yeux devant son air totalement désintéressé et le petit rire de mon otage.

Il vient de rire à sa blague là non ?

« Je ne rigole pas Haddock libère-moi ou je le tue !

- Brillant Hofferson mais après tu feras quoi ? Fait Harold en posant un coude sur la table, son menton dans sa paume. Je te libère, tu nous prends en otage et tu traverses vaillamment l'île entière comme ça ? Tu es bien naïve ma pauvre Astrid… »

J'entends à nouveau un rire du blondinet mais je me force à garder Harold à l'œil tout en méditant sur ses paroles.

Ces Bannis n'oseraient quand même pas tuer l'un de leurs compagnons ?

… Question stupide, j'en conviens.

« Même si j'ai un certain poids ici, Alvin ne laissera pas une Hooligan revenir à Beurk. Je suis le seul qui puisse te garder en vie – ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus – sur cette île, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu t'en rendes bien compte. Soit dit en passant, je suis aussi le seul qui me soucis un temps soit peu de Titus alors… Tu peux le tuer, ça ne changera rien. »

Il l'a dit comme on annonce la pluie ou le beau temps, sans âme, sans émotions. Il vient de me donner la vie de son – peut-être pas tant que ça – ami et ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid.

Et maintenant je fais quoi ? Je le tue ? Au risque qu'Harold bluffe et je subisse sa colère dont j'ignore les limites ?

Ou je me contente de libérer l'autre crétin qui continue de ricaner, abandonnant pas la même mon unique chance de m'en sortir ?

Harold décide pour moi.

« Titus ça suffit, j'ai faim. »

Sans crier gare, le garçon prend appui des deux jambes contre le cadre en bois du lit pour nous propulser contre le mur que je prends de plein fouet dans le dos. Mon crâne en prend pour son grade lui aussi et malgré la douleur lancinante qui parcourt tout mon corps, je sens sa main agripper ma tunique, l'autre toujours sur la chaine. Je m'envole littéralement dans les airs avant de retomber violement contre le lit, la quasi-totalement tu poids de Titus sur le ventre qui me coupe la respiration. J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'il est à cheval sur mon ventre, une dague sortie de je ne sais où dans la main et un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

« Alors Chérie, on a du mal à respirer ? »

Je ne peux répondre, mon mal de tête augmentant graduellement et mon souffle toujours difficile. Mais je distingue très largement l'air fou qu'il arbore sur son visage, sa lame qui se rapproche dangereusement de ma gorge et cet éclat dans les yeux. Très loin de celui d'Harold hier.

Il veut tuer.

Il veut _me_ tuer.

« Titus j'ai faim. »

A la voix d'Harold, le visage de Titus change du tout au tout. Envolé l'air assassin et dangereux, j'ai maintenant un simple garçon blond qui sourit à pleine dents à son ami en se redressant.

« Ouais j'ai la dalle ! »

Puis son visage redescend vers le mien mais son sourire ne s'envole pas, contrairement à ce que je pensais.

« Tu dois mourir de faim aussi, t'as pas mangé depuis un certain temps je pense ! »

oOo

Il y a de ces journées qui commencent mal, qui continuent sur leurs lancées et qui finissent encore plus mal. Généralement, il manque un truc important quand enfin vient l'heure du coucher malheureusement, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire et ce que j'ai encore à perdre.

Pour preuve, j'ai à ma gauche un ancien Banni de mon village totalement désœuvré qui s'octroie le droit de me faire traverser son île entière par une chaine accrochée à mon cou, et en face, un psychopathe lunatique, toutou officiel de premier et qui m'a apparemment dans le nez.

J'oublie de mentionner la totalité des autres Bannis de la salle qui sert de Grand Hall dans ces foutues galeries qui nous observent _tous_ du coin de l'œil.

Cette journée, comme toutes celles à venir visiblement, n'annonce longue. Très longue.

« Eh Harold ! Sourit Titus, du poulet dans la main. Je crois que tout le monde admire ton nouveau jouet !

- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça, sifflé-je, et je te fais bouffer ton- !

- La ferme. »

L'ordre d'Harold me rend muette malgré moi. Il ne m'a même pas regardée, toujours entrain de farfouiller dans son assiette sans réellement y toucher.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'obéis. Mais je renvois à l'autre crétin un regard noir qui le fait sourire. Il s'apprête à répliquer lorsque la voix de mon « propriétaire » claque pour lui.

« Pareil pour toi Titus. Ferme-là.

- … Oui M'sieur… »

Je déteste ça. Ces regards, ces ordres, ces gestes. Titus a l'air de se plier à absolument tout ce que lui dit Harold. Et ça je ne peux pas le comprendre.

Et pourtant je fais pareil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

« Nourris-moi. »

Je sursaute aux mots de l'objet de mes pensées et je pivote doucement la tête vers lui, pas certaine d'avoir vraiment compris ce qu'il a dit.

« … Pardon ? »

En face, Titus se fend la poire devant mon air ahuri.

« T'as parfaitement compris, continue Harold en repoussant son assiette vers moi. Ces abrutis attendent un peu de spectacle, autant le leur en donner.

- Je ne ferais pas ça, murmuré-je.

- C'est pas comme si tu avais le choix.

- Je suis une Viking.

- Personne n'en a quelque chose à faire ici. Tu portes une chaine, tu es une esclave. Point.

- Hors. De. Question, déglutis-je.

- A moins que tu ne souhaites que je te jette dans la fosse, seule, je te suggère de faire ce que je te dis. »

Son regard est braqué dans le mien, ces foutus yeux verts qui me fouillent jusqu'à mon âme.

Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste.

Et pourtant je n'ai pas le choix. Parce que je suis seule au milieu de tous ces traitres à leurs sangs, sans arme, une chaine à mon cou.

Je n'ai pas le choix que d'attraper d'une main tremblante de rage le morceau de viande au milieu de son assiette et de l'apporter lentement jusqu'à son visage.

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais manger un truc aussi gros ? »

Je serre les dents sous la remarque et son sourire narquois. J'ignore le ricanement de l'abruti d'en face et attraper le morceau de viande à deux mains pour le découper à nouveau puis tend la main vers le visage de mon tortionnaire en tournant la tête.

« Regarde où tu vises. »

J'encaisse encore. Mes dents mordent ma langue avec force alors que je me force à lever les yeux vers lui.

Ces foutus yeux sans émotions.

Ma main se porte lentement à sa bouche qu'il entrouvre doucement avant d'attraper le morceau et de le mâcher, son regard toujours braquer dans le mien.

Je sais. Je n'ai pas le droit de détourner le regard. Mais qu'il soit certain que la première chose à laquelle il aura le droit lorsque je serai sortie d'ici, c'est mon poing bien ancré dans sa figure.

« Encore. »

Je prends une grande inspiration avant qu'un stupide réflexe ne mette mes menaces à exécution. J'attrape à nouveau la viande et la porte – encore – à sa bouche. J'ai retrouvé son regard et je ne le lâche pas le temps qu'il l'attrape. Ce qu'il fait, non sans passer sa langue sur le bout de mes doigts, le visage toujours impassible.

C'est ma hache qu'il va prendre dans la figure.

Je le tuerai. Je le tuerai pour ça et pour tout le reste.

Je le tuerai. Je le tuerai. Je le tuerai. Je le tuerai.

« On rentre, fait Harold en se relevant, les yeux clos. J'ai des machines à dessiner. »

* * *

**Premier chapitre posté ! Enfin...**

**J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu, c'est mon seul but en tant qu'auteur de fiction.**

**J'en profite pour signaler que cette historie est terminée, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous devez éviter le petit bouton bleu :)**

**A la semaine prochaine (j'espère en tout cas...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard de 6h, mais le Doc Manager ne fonctionnait plus, j'en suis restée un moment assez pantoise... J'ai réessayé toutes les heures et finalement, ça remarche ! (et dire que j'étais prête à 11h30 y.y)**

**Bref ! Nouveau chapitre de Harold le Banni, pas mon préféré mais vous saurez pourquoi Harold est devenu un blasé de la vie. **

**Lexique à la fin pour les quelques mots en latin, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

Harold le Banni

**Chapitre 2**

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent dans une nouvelle routine que je serais bien tentée d'envoyer balader. Je dors quelques fois à l'emplacement prévu pour les esclaves, par terre contre le mur mais la plupart du temps, c'est le lit d'Harold que j'occupe, ce dernier trop occupé par un nombre incalculable de feuilles en tout genre sur son bureau. Je ne le vois que très rarement dormir.

Nous mangeons le plus souvent dans le Hall mais Titus nous ramène parfois le repas jusque dans notre chambre où directement dans l'Atelier où Harold passe le plus clair de sa journée.

Atelier dans lequel je passe de – très – longues heures en la seule compagnie de Titus qui veut toujours autant ma peau.

Sur mon – par défaut – lit, je sursaute dans mon sommeil lorsque la porte en bois s'ébranle avec force, comme si quelqu'un lui était rentré dedans. J'entends un grognement de douleur et une petite plainte avant qu'une voix – que je commence à connaitre – ne s'en échappe.

« Harold… ? – oh la vache ! – Il faut que tu viennes – mais ça fait mal ! - … viennes à la forge tout de suite ! Et j'ai mal ! »

Comme s'il était réveillé, mon tortionnaire relève lentement la tête pour fixer le mur devant lui. Il ne répond par contre pas et se contente de faire la moue, visiblement partagé.

« Harold… Mes deux informations sont vraies : ils ont effectivement fait des conneries avec tes machines et j'ai super mal ! »

Le Banni soupire.

« Et je t'ai entendu ! Sans cœur ! »

oOo

« Est-ce que je vous ai demandé de toucher à ça espèces de crétins ?! »

La douce voix d'Harold Haddock retentit avec force dans l'immense cavité qui sert de forge aux hommes d'Alvin le Traître.

Nous avons marché seulement quelques minutes – Titus, Harold et moi – avant de nous retrouver face à l'important atelier, alliant armurerie, forge et ingénierie. J'ai appris une autre chose ces derniers jours: Harold est le maître des lieux. Et les esclaves qui baissent honteusement la tête, alignés devant le brun vociférant, sont les siens.

Une sombre histoire de catapulte détruite je crois.

Il reprend sa tirade haute en couleur dans une toute nouvelle langue que je ne connais pas et certains rentrent la tête dans leurs épaules. Titus lui, compte je ne sais pas trop quoi sur le mur, ennuyé au possible.

Je suis toujours avec ma chaîne. Une aux poignets et l'autre à mon cou que tient Harold. Il l'agite en s'énervant et je dois toujours avancer un peu plus pour éviter à ma tête de se séparer de mon corps par négligence du garçon hurleur.

Finalement, Harold cesse enfin ses cris et le silence se fait dans la forge. Mon tortionnaire fait passer une main lasse sur son visage et toise d'un œil que je qualifie de mauvais sur plusieurs d'entre ses esclaves personnels.

« Titus ? Quand partent les prochains navires d'Alvin ? »

Le susnommé redresse brusquement la tête et réfléchit un peu avant de rendre son verdict.

« Il me semble que la prochaine sortie-

- Pas la sortie.

- Ah… Le prochain voyage… Dans trois semaines. »

Je vois nombre des hommes trembler à ce chiffre et d'autres cherchent apparemment à se fondre dans la pierre. Harold lui, se contente de tous les regarder consciencieusement les uns après les autres.

« Bien, finit-il par dire. Dit à Alvin que je fournirai un peu de marchandises.

- Oui Chef. »

J'entends distinctement plusieurs des hommes commencer à geindre alors que Titus alterne les deux langues pour leur ordonner de retourner travailler et qu'Harold me tire par la chaine pour m'amener plus loin dans l'atelier.

Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai compris est exact mais j'ai la nette impression qu'Harold vient de les envoyer en enfer.

Un enfer pire que celui-ci apparemment.

oOo

« C'est quoi cet attroupement ? »

Titus s'est arrêté derrière nous et regarde d'un œil intéressé le regroupement qui hurle à plein poumon au fond du couloir de l'intersection.

Nous sommes – enfin – sortis d'une énième session travail d'Harold dans l'Atelier mais un manque flagrant d'armes à réparer l'a écroutée. J'espérais pouvoir échapper au babillement infernal de Titus dont la langue finira bientôt dans l'estomac d'un dragon s'il n'arrête pas de me chercher, mais c'est peine perdue.

« J'en sais rien et j'veux pas l'savoir. On s'en va Titus. »

La réplique glacée du Banni n'a pas l'air de refroidir le moins du monde son ami qui commence déjà à parcourir le sol de pierre.

« Ah non Harold ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe !

- Comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas une bonne idée… »

Dans un soupir, l'ingénieur en chef d'Alvin retourne sur ses pas, m'entraînant par la même par la chaine qui nous relie. Il n'a pas l'air emballé par l'idée et je me demande si la présence de Titus parmi ces abrutis qui beuglent n'est pas la seule raison qui le pousse à s'y joindre. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas certaine que le modèle réduit puisse se battre contre autant de monde, même si j'ai déjà eu un avant goût de sa débrouillardise.

Soit dite en passant, je ne suis pas certaine qu'Harold s'en sorte lui non plus.

La foule est compacte et beaucoup trop bruyante à mon goût. Certain rient aux éclats, d'autres ronchonnent dans leur coin mais ce qui me frappe le plus est le regard et l'écart que tous ces traîtres font au passage de l'homme qui me retient.

Je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

Complètement indifférent au changement d'attitude de nos voisins, les deux garçons qui m'accompagnent parviennent à nous hisser jusqu'au bord de l'attroupement et je vois – avec des sentiments mitigés je dois dire – l'amusement de Titus passer de la curiosité à un sombre et narquois rire.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Soupira-t-il, ils ont changé cette salle en arène. Ces abrutis… »

Harold ne dis rien mais je l'ai senti : son tressaillement à la vue du changement opéré dans la pièce. Il n'apprécie pas visiblement et moi, je m'en délecte.

Il se poste silencieusement à mes côtés, tandis que Titus fait de même de l'autre, boucliers face aux regards des rats. Mais c'est visiblement inutile aujourd'hui, tant l'attention de tous est tournée vers l'homme au crâne chauve qui s'exhibe fièrement dans l'espace clos. De l'autre côté, un autre homme hurle de douleur, sa main – ou ce qu'il en reste – imbibée de sang. Le premier lève le bras et la cohue s'élève d'autant plus fort. Et je comprends alors.

Je m'attendais à une arène digne de celle de Beurk. Il n'en est rien. On ne se bat pas contre des dragons dans celle là.

Mais contre des hommes.

« Par Odin mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmuré-je pour moi-même.

- A vu de nez je dirais un petit règlement de compte, fait d'une voix pensive le jeune blond au teint halé à mes côtés.

- Juste pour ça ?

- Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour échapper à l'ennui. » Déclare Harold.

Je pivote la tête vers ce dernier et me fige devant ses yeux verts si… expressifs. C'est la première fois depuis des années que je vois une émotion sur ce visage. Mais il ne regarde pas la scène. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il peut bien voir mais ce n'est définitivement pas le chauve qui dans presque sur le mutilé. Non.

_Ce sont ses souvenirs._

« JE… DEFIS ! »

Le hurlement de l'artiste a le mérite de surplomber tous les autres qui après des cris stridents et enthousiastes se calment pour l'écouter. Pour ma part, je soupire de soulagement avant de voir mes deux compères serrer les poings.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

« Je défis… le héro de l'Arène ! Pas cette arène ! La vraie ! Celle que vous autres – chiens ! – ne verraient que dans vos rêves ! Où es-tu ?! MORT ROUGE !

- _Stultus_ … »

Le murmure de Titus me fait sursauter alors que le silence s'est abattu sur l'arène. Je ne connais pas ce mot – sans doute encore dans cette langue inconnue que les esclaves parlent pour certains – mais je suis trop occupée à me calmer devant tous ces regards à la fois effrayés et tendus des spectateurs qui sont braqués sur nous.

Non… Pas dans _notre_ direction…

Dans celle _d'Harold_.

« Il ne pouvait pas choisir pire adversaire cet imbécile, hein Harold ?

- Epargne moi tu veux ? Siffle le brun à mes côtés, et tiens moi-ça je reviens. »

Il ôte la chaine qui me retient à lui de sa ceinture et la pose dans la paume de son ami qui a fermé les yeux dans un « Oui chef ! » sonore.

« Haddock ? »

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai murmuré son nom avant même d'y penser mais l'incompréhension est difficile à contenir.

Il pivote vers moi mais son regard demeure indéchiffrable. Nous restons à nous regarder en chiens de faïence avant qu'il ne se détourne complètement, non sans un dernier ordre à mon encontre.

« Regarde ailleurs. »

Passé l'effroi de ses yeux dans les miens, je fronce les sourcils. Pour qui m'a-t-il prise ? Je regarderai jusqu'au bout.

Les cris s'élèvent à nouveau lorsqu'Harold saute dans l'arène visiblement indifférent, presque ennuyé. Tout porte à croire qu'il désire être partout, sauf dans l'arène. Le chauve lui, semble aux anges mais le brun l'ignore royalement alors qu'il retire son gilet pour le jeter au petit blond qui la réceptionne avec un sourire. Et je suis désarçonnée par ce sourire.

Pas un sourire d'encouragement, comme de rares l'arborent dans les gradins.

Pas un sourire mauvais et excité à l'idée du sang qui va couler.

Non. Un simple sourire désolé et amer. De ceux qui signifient : « Ne crains rien. Je serais toujours là à la sortie, quoi qu'il advienne. »

Après _quoi_ ?

Titus semble persuadé qu'Harold va remporter le combat. Je ne parierais pas là dessus.

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il ne fallait jamais mettre Harold Haddock en présence d'une arme sans déclencher dans la seconde, une catastrophe improbable. Ce qui était contraignant, vu sa position d'apprenti dans la forge.

Et c'est ce même garçon qui autrefois enchaînait les bourdes qui se dresse torse nu, une longue épée à la main face à une espèce de mastodonte qui s'assurerait la sympathie de n'importe quel Viking.

Outre les zébrures blanches sur son dos que je n'avais pas encore eus l'occasion d'apercevoir, je fronce les sourcils en regardant mon tortionnaire se mettre en position. Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue mais je suis incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Sa posture déjà est assez étrange pour un début de combat : décontractée au possible, sa longue épée pendue vers le sol, sa deuxième main ébouriffant ses cheveux… Il a l'air bien parti tiens.

Tout à coup, je sursaute. Je regarde ses mains, puis les miennes et fronce à nouveau les sourcils.

« Mais… Hésité-je.

- Hum ? Fait Titus à mes côtés.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi il l'a prend de cette main ? L'arme ne se porte pas là… »

Je croise le regard du petit blond qui me regarde bouche bée.

« Quoi ?

- … Vous… Vous ne connaissez pas le principe de gaucher sur votre île de tarés ?

- De quoi ?

- Ah ! Les gauchers ma chère Astrid, les gens qui comme Harold, ne manient les armes et la plume qu'à la main gauche. »

C'est moi qui dois avoir l'air surprise cette fois car il arque un sourire à mon encontre – ce qui, soit dit en passant, est presque plus effrayant que lorsqu'il me foudroie du regard.

« Si vous basez vos critères uniquement sur la main droite, je comprends pourquoi Harold a été banni ! »

Titus s'emporte dans un rire éclatant mais je sens mon sang se glacer. Ce rire est froid, méprisant, _haineux_.

Il en veut au village pour ce que _nous_ avons fait à l'inutile forgeron.

Je déglutie.

Lorsque je reviens au combat, les deux opposants n'ont fait que se jauger du regard tournant l'un autour de l'autre. Les cris d'encouragement se sont mués en désapprobation et ça ne sembla pas plaire au chauve qui commence l'attaque.

Il se précipite sur Harold et fend l'air de son épée vers son buste. Mon tortionnaire ne lève pas un bras mais recule d'un bond et évite de justesse la lame. Le chauve enchaîne une série d'attaques plus mortelles les unes que les autres mais encore une fois, Harold ne fait qu'esquiver ses coups sans jamais contre-attaquer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout… Murmuré-je. Il compte gagner en ne faisant rien ?

- Exactement. Cet idiot est un vrai débutant, il n'a jamais vu Harold combattre. Même le plus crétin du lot, une fois qu'il l'a vu se battre, sait qu'il ne faut jamais l'attaquer de front comme ça. Harold est intouchable. Il s'épuise pour rien. »

Titus dit vrai. L'autre est bruyant et ses attaques sont complètement désordonnées. A force de beugler des insultes en-veux-tu-en-voilà à Harold en plus de ses attaques, il est à bout de souffle alors que son adversaire est juste ennuyé du combat.

Je dois le reconnaître, ce ne doit pas être souvent que ses attaques ne portent pas de fruits. Elles sont rapides, précises et mortelles mais Harold est encore plus rapide. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir suivre le rythme non plus.

Une dernière attaque et le Banni semble s'être décidé. La lame reste à peine plus longtemps que les autres coups au sol mais c'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour Harold qui bondit, un pied sur la lame, l'autre qui frappe violemment le visage du chauve qui s'écroule sur le sol.

Tout s'est passé trop vite pour beaucoup de rats autour de l'arène. Je vois des visages incrédules un peu partout et un seul vraiment heureux. Titus.

« Le vrai combat commence enfin… »

Et il a raison. Le chauve a à peine le temps de se relever qu'Harold est déjà sur lui avec son épée. Il pare avec chance la lame de la sienne et les deux bretteurs commencent un ballet impressionnant sous le son du fer qui s'entrechoque. L'adversaire du Banni tient la route malgré sa fatigue apparente mais finit par reculer devant les coups et Harold fait de même en sautillant.

Les gens autour hurlent et réclament le sang qui tarde à venir. Ils me rendent malade.

« Y'a un problème… »

Le murmure de Titus me sort de ma contemplation et je le regarde d'un œil curieux.

« De quoi tu parles ?

- Harold… Il se méfit de l'autre idiot…

- Et alors ? Ça prouve juste qu'il a peur.

- Harold ? Peur ? Non ! Il a vu quelque chose que personne d'autre ne voit… C'est comme ça qu'Harold gagne ses combats. »

_Quels combats ?_

En revenant à l'arène, les deux opposants se jaugent à nouveau dans un coin un peu plus reculé. Je me force à les quitter des yeux et remarquent quelques hommes qui suivent à la marche les deux adversaires. L'un d'eux s'approche d'Harold sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Même moi je l'entends hurler son nom dans ses oreilles, le faisant sursauter et tourner la tête dans la direction du fauteur de troubles.

Une seconde d'inattention. Il n'en faut pas plus à son adversaire pour se ruer sur lui, une nouvelle énergie dans les yeux.

« _Nothus_ ! » Siffle Titus à mes côtés.

Mais Harold pare. Sous la force du coup, il grimace un peu et doit reculer, son bras visiblement parcouru de tremblement. Sa cuisse doit faire la moitié du bras du gaillard et il a pris le coup de plein fouet, ça va laisser des marques évidentes. Il esquive à nouveau les attaques mais beaucoup moins rapidement que tout à l'heure.

« Il s'est bien foutu du monde l'autre, grimace Titus.

- Il a fait croire qu'il était épuisé pour endormir la vigilance d'Harold…

- Ouais, mais il n'est pas tombé dans le panneau. Mais que l'autre salaud lui hurle à l'oreille, il ne s'y attendait pas… Il déteste le bruit de l'arène et s'efforce de l'oublier la plupart du temps. Ils l'ont ramené dans sa dure réalité. »

Harold continue de reculer mais finit par buter contre une table qui sert de limite à l'arène. Je peux presque lire la joie de la victoire dans les yeux du chauve lorsqu'il abat son épée de toutes ses forces.

Mais le Banni de Beurk est plein de ressources.

Il roule du dos sur la table et l'épée vient se ficher dans le bois alors qu'Harold est de nouveau sur ses pieds, accroupi sur la table. Le chauve n'a pas le temps de relever la tête que mon tortionnaire pose un pied sur son coude, l'autre sur son visage et se propulse dans les airs dans une galipette aérienne. Malgré la douleur, son adversaire fait volte face, une main sur son visage, l'autre tenant toujours son épée mais Harold le prend au corps à corps.

_Au corps à corps._ C'est une blague ?

Il est face au mastodonte qui écarquille les yeux lorsque le plus petit sert les poings et les abats de toutes les forces sur des points que j'imagine bien précis dans la tête d'Harold sur le torse de son opposant. Il va jusqu'à pivoter sur lui-même pour frapper du coude dans ses côtes que j'entends presque craquer de là où je suis.

Sous la douleur, le gaillard plie les genoux et Harold prend appui dessus pour se hisser jusqu'à son visage et continue à frapper de ses poings cette fois, le visage rasé du chauve qui bat des mains inutilement avant de s'écrouler au sol en gémissant de douleur.

Harold retombe avec plus de grâce et regarde un temps son adversaire mis au tapis avant de secouer les mains et attraper à la volée son arme délaissée sur la pierre. Il revient à pas lent vers Titus et moi, sous les hurlements des spectateurs dont beaucoup sont… désapprobateurs.

« _Sanguis ! Sanguis ! Sanguis !_ »

Le mot est répété en boucle par bon nombre de rats sans en savoir le sens. Titus lui semble comprendre car sa bouche se mut en rictus mauvais à l'encontre des hystériques. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils disent mais ça n'a l'air de plaire à aucun des deux hommes car Harold accélère sa course. Mais les dieux ne sont pas avec lui.

« ET BIEN ET BIEN ! »

La voix sonore et si reconnaissable surplombe toutes les autres et le silence se fait automatiquement dans l'arène. Même Harold s'est figé à son entente, les yeux grands ouverts dans le vide, sans pour autant se retourner vers le nouveau venu.

_Alvin._

« Tu ne les entends pas, Mort Rouge ? Ils le réclament pourtant ! _SANGUIS_ ! »

Une autre valve d'hurlements plus stridents les uns que les autres et je grimace aux décibels. Alvin lève les mains et tout d'arrête à nouveau.

« Tu es le vainqueur Mort Rouge. Fais honneur à ton titre… _Sanguis_. »

Le dernier est prononcé comme une sentence, le regard noir de l'ancien Viking plongé dans celui du chauve à terre qui balbutie quelques mots dans une terreur sans nom.

« _Lutum_… Murmure Titus, les dents apparentes tellement il grimace.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandé-je en lui agrippant le bras.

- _Sanguis_… Répète-t-il. Ils réclament le _sang_… Et Alvin le leur offre. »

Quoi ? Il le leur offre ? Alors Harold va… ?

Mon regard incrédule fixe le visage de mon tortionnaire qui vient de fermer les yeux. Il semble soupirer silencieusement avant qu'il ne change de main son épée. Ce simple geste fait hurler à nouveau la foule alors que sa main gauche, nouvellement libre, vient attraper le poignard dans son dos. Je me dois d'être honnête, je redoute ce qui va suivre.

Il a lentement pivoté sur lui-même pour s'avancer vers le chauve qui blêmit à vu d'œil. Il rampe en arrière sur le sol, une main devant lui et commence à bégayer des mots incompréhensibles dans une langue je ne connais de toute façon pas.

« _Quaeso ! Quaeso !_ Cri-t-il.

- _AGEDUM ! AGEDUM !_ »

Les rats ont changé de registre mais je ne comprends toujours rien. Ils doivent vouloir pousser Harold qui n'avance pas plus vite pour autant. Je vois ses épaules s'abaisser de plus en plus.

« _Tacete_… » Siffle Titus.

Le chauve a mis – par hasard – la main sur son épée. Pourvu d'une toute nouvelle énergie – celle du désespoir visiblement – il se redresse, lame au poing face à Harold qui ne ralentit pas. Il bondit en avant et s'en suit un nouveau ballet infernal pour lequel le fils de Stock mène largement la dance. Il ne lui faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour faire s'envoler l'arme de son adversaire et planter violemment la sienne dans son estomac.

Je me crispe.

Le silence est roi désormais. Tous attendent impatiemment quelque chose que j'ignore. Du coin de l'œil, je vois le petit blond tourner la tête.

L'épée est à peine ressortie, le corps du chauve s'arque en arrière en réponse. Dans la même seconde, la main gauche d'Harold se lève et tranche net et précis la gorge du chauve dont le sang jailli telle une fontaine, aspergeant les deux hommes d'une pluie pourpre.

Les hurlements de joie fusent.

Et moi je place mes mains devant ma bouche dans un réflexe.

La Mort Rouge. Je crois que je comprends maintenant.

Je ne connais absolument pas l'homme qui vient de violement trancher cette gorge.

Il n'est plus le Harold Haddock que je connaissais.

_Il est la Mort Rouge._

Les cris n'en finissent pas de s'épuiser. Seuls quelques uns demeurent silencieux, beaucoup d'entre ces derniers portent des chaines comme moi. Titus semble être le seul homme libre à ne pas rire ou crier. Son visage à lui est déchiré entre deux émotions, la peine et l'indifférence. Je me doute bien que la dernière n'est qu'une façade pour le garçon qui s'avance vers nous la tête basse, de la tête au pied couvert de sang.

Harold passe à nos côtés sans nous regarder et le petit blond m'entraîne à sa suite.

« Harold ! Commence-t-il à appeler. Non ! S'il te plaît Harold, fais pas l'idiot ! »

De quoi parle-t-il ?

Le vainqueur d'aujourd'hui ne semble pas l'entendre, ses pas s'accélérant au fur et à mesure des couloirs qui s'entrecroisent.

« Harold arrête ! Il caille, merde ! »

Les petites jambes de Titus ne font définitivement pas le poids face aux grandes enjambées de son aîné qui bifurque une nouvelle fois. Mais Titus ne le suit plus et commence à courir avec moi dans le couloir à sa droite.

« Cours Astrid ! Me supplie-t-il. Il faut qu'on aille chercher quelque chose ! »

Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi il peut bien parler et je ne peux que jeter un dernier regard avant qu'Harold disparaisse à un embranchement.

Contre toute attente, c'est dans la chambre de ce dernier que Titus nous emmène. Il se précipite dans l'ancienne cellule qui par chance était ouverte, accroche d'une main absente ma chaine à sa ceinture comme le faisait Harold et commence à me charger les bras de couvertures cachées dans une malle au fond de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ? Demandé-je abasourdie.

- Tu me suis avec ! »

Il en prend avec lui aussi et nous recommençons à courir dans les couloirs.

« Titus ! Hélé-je. Qu'est-ce que veut faire Harold ?

- Se débarrasser de la Mort Rouge pour en attraper une autre… » Grommèle-t-il.

Je ne comprends pas. Mais le « Il caille » de tout à l'heure me frappe au visage alors que nous bifurquons sur un nouveau couloir lui et moi.

L'extérieur. Et le début de l'hiver qui commence.

« Harold ! »

Je lève la tête et l'aperçois. Le sang devenu presque noir sur sa peau, il grimpe à main nue les pierres qui constituent le repère d'Alvin et ses hommes alors que Titus beugle à mes côtés.

« Harold ça suffit ! Il caille trop ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! Harold écoute moi ! »

Mais Haddock ne l'écoute pas. Je me demande même s'il l'entend vu son acharnement. De notre côté, avec les couvertures dans les bras, nous peinons à monter mais Titus redouble d'efforts pour rattraper son ami. Haletante, je lève la tête pour apercevoir mon ancien camarade qui semble être arrivé à destination. Mes chaines m'empêchent de me mouvoir aussi facilement que lui.

Elles m'arrachent la peau en plus de me faire mal.

Titus crie une dernière fois de désespoir et Harold plonge la tête la première dans ce qui au bruit, ressemble à de l'eau. Qui doit être glacée vu la température extérieure.

Je comprends maintenant le « Il caille ».

Le petit blond grogne de frustration alors que nous arrivons près du plongeoir d'Harold. Une immense marre d'eau de pluie certainement, rougie par le sang si bien qu'il est impossible de voir à travers le corps qui vient d'y plonger. Titus grogne à ma droite avant de s'accroupir au sol, la couverture sur les épaules et une moue sur le visage.

« Cet idiot… Il va attraper la mort…

- L'eau doit être gelée… Murmuré-je. Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Il déteste la Mort Rouge, il s'en débarrasse comme il peut… Soupire le blondinet. Ce n'est pas tant son corps que son cœur qu'il tente de laver…

- Si ça lui déplait tant que ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a tué ? Fais-je, acide.

- Essaye de t'opposer à Alvin et reviens en vie si tu en es capable. Même Harold ne fera pas face à Alvin comme ça. »

Lentement, la tête d'Harold vient dépasser la tâche de sang qui s'est étalée dans la mare. Ses cheveux auburn sont encore un peu rouges et collent à son visage où seule sa bouche et son nez sont encore visibles. Je vois un petit nuage blanc s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne replonge aussi sec dans le fluide glaciale, arrachant un soupire désespéré à son ami.

« C'est quoi la Mort Rouge ? »

Ma question a l'air de prendre Titus de court alors que le petit blondinet commence à grimacer en tournant la tête. Je suppose qu'il ne me répond que parce qu'Harold est sous l'eau.

« C'est lui.

- D'où vient ce nom ?

- L'Arène. La vraie. Celle où il a fini par se perdre. Celle dont il m'a sorti…

- Tu étais avec lui ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu le même travail que lui là-bas. Lui divertissait le public. Moi les divertissements… »

Mes sourcils s'arquent alors que je réfléchis à sa phrase. De quoi peut-il bien parler ? Divertir… les divertissements ? Les _quoi_ ?

Harold remonte, me coupant dans mes pensées et Titus bondit sur ses pieds.

« Ça suffit Harold ! Maintenant tu reviens et t'arrêtes tes conneries ! »

L'ordre à l'air de faire mouche car enfin, Harold semble remarquer notre présence. Ses doigts viennent attraper ses cheveux pour les repousser derrière son crâne et il dévoile par la même, ses grands yeux vers qui nous fixent tour à tour. Il soupire un nuage blanc et commence docilement à nager jusqu'à nous.

Il met à peine sur la terre ferme que Titus est déjà sur lui, une couverture à la main qui vient recouvrir ses épaules nues. Il attrape l'une de celles entre mes bras et commence à lui sécher frénétiquement les cheveux.

Je ne remarque qu'à cet instant qu'Harold a plongé entièrement habillé. Il n'a même pas enlevé un vêtement. Il est complètement inconscient.

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que le plus jeune se met à babiller. Encore cette langue que je ne connais pas, des mots, des phrases aux consonances plus étranges les unes que les autres. Harold lui comprends visiblement, sa tête s'hoche de temps à autre, plus par habitude qu'autre chose j'imagine.

Il nous faut plusieurs dizaine de minutes pour emmener Harold loin du froid de l'hiver qui commence à pointer le bout de son nez. Nous avons élu domicile dans la forge personnelle du forgeron attitré d'Alvin où Titus s'est affairé presque tout de suite à préparer un feu digne de ce nom pendant que j'étais remise aux mains inertes d'Harold emmitouflé dans ses couvertures.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais aider mon tortionnaire à se sentir mieux, qui semble de toute façon avoir oublié toute présence autour de lui.

Titus a ramené un banc devant le feu et oblige presque son aîné à s'y assoir. Tirée par la chaine, je ne trouve pas mieux que le sol comme assise avant que Titus ne me prenne pas surprise, ses mains sous mes épaules et il me soulève jusqu'au banc.

« Prête-lui tes cuisses.

- Excuse-moi ?!

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! »

Il pousse Harold de l'épaule et ce dernier vient s'échouer mollement sur mes genoux, absolument absent.

Que les dieux me viennent en aide. Comment j'en suis arrivée là ?

Titus s'est sauvé. Je suppose qu'il va chercher quelque chose pour Harold mais maintenant, je me retrouve avec pour seule compagnie, l'homme qui m'a agressée la première fois.

Je n'aime pas ça.

En même, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit capable de quoi que ce soit là tout de suite. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il sait où il se trouve, s'il dort – ses yeux sont fermés depuis un certain temps – ou s'il se pait ma tête.

Je repense à Beurk. A ce qu'il était là bas. Un simple petit apprenti forgeron timide et maladroit incapable de lever une masse. Il n'était pas comme ça.

Timide, faible et ennuyeux.

Non. En fait, je ne suis plus si sûre que ces trois mots puissent décrire ce qu'il était.

Timide ? Il faisait de son mieux pour parler avec les autres et je n'étais pas la dernière à le repousser.

Sans doute faible mais courageux dans un sens. Comment défier l'autorité de son père et vouloir combattre des dragons alors qu'on a déjà du mal à faire un pas devant l'autre ?

Ennuyeux… je ne sais plus. Pour moi il l'était. Mais je me demande si j'ai même un jour essayer de le regarder autrement.

En vérité, je ne sais plus vraiment si ce dont je me rappelle était la personne qu'il était. La seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas du devenir… _ça_.

« Comment as-tu pu en arriver là ?

- Tu veux savoir ? »

Par Thor j'ai parlé à haute voix. Ses yeux se sont entrouverts sur les flammes de l'âtre et sa main droite vient se poser à son tour sur mes genoux. Il bouge encore un peu, sans doute pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Moi je ne bouge plus. Maintenant qu'il est revenu parmi nous, il n'est plus aussi inoffensif dans mon esprit. Malgré tout, je redresse la tête et fixe le feu, tentant d'oublier qui est l'homme sur mes genoux.

« Tu n'étais pas vraiment du genre à tuer le moindre dragon à une époque alors un homme…

- Les gens changent.

- Et pourquoi toi tu as changé ? »

Je le sens prendre une profonde inspiration et déglutir un moment avant de commencer son récit qui, je le savais, allait prendre une certaine partie de la nuit.

« Tu sais ce qu'on donne aux Bannis quand ils sont renvoyés de Beurk ?

- … Une barque et des vivres ?

- Pour trois jours seulement. Ensuite, tu es livré à toi-même sur les eaux glacées.

- C'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu as fini par dériver ?

- J'ai économisé mes forces la journée pour me diriger avec les étoiles la nuit. Je n'ai mis que quatre heures à accoster sur une île.

- Tu veux rire ? Tu savais naviguer ?

- J'avais quelques ressources et j'avais préparé mon coup. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être capturer de la même manière que toi en deux heures seulement.

- Les hommes d'Alvin ? Fais-je, les sourcils froncés.

- Ouais… J'ai embarqué dans une galère direction… le Sud. »

Le dégluti. Je vois danser dans les yeux d'Harold des ombres que je n'avais vu qu'une fois : avant son combat dans l'arène. Et je n'aime pas ça.

« Le Sud ? Demandé-je.

- Le Sud… Cet endroit où la neige ne dure que trois mois et que le Soleil brille le reste du temps.

- Ça semble… intéressant…

- Le temps est peut-être paradisiaque mais les gens qui y vivent sont pire que les plus effroyables Vikings que tu puisses imaginer. Alvin est un grand fournisseur là-bas, c'est pour te dire…

- D'esclaves ?

- … De divertissement… »

C'est la deuxième fois que j'entends parler de divertissement. Titus avant, puis Harold.

En vérité c'est la troisième. Harold en avait déjà fait mention lors de mon premier soir. Il parlait d'hommes et de femmes je crois.

Ma prochaine question me brûle les lèvres, j'imagine qu'il doit le sentir aussi.

« De quoi tu parles ?

- … Il existe un endroit là bas. Un endroit où tous les citoyens se regroupent et vibrent ensembles, dans une même passion. Celle du sang. L'Arène. _Arena_.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un endroit où les spectateurs sont rois. Un endroit où ils aiment et réclament le sang d'autres hommes. Un endroit où les hommes affrontent les pires créatures qui soit : d'autres hommes. On les appelle _Gladiatores_. Gladiateurs dans notre langue, ceux qui combattent à l'épée.

- Tu en étais un ?

- Moi ? Non. Pas au début en tout cas. Je n'étais que le menu fretin qu'on envoie pendant l'entre-acte pour éviter que le public s'impatiente.

- Le… menu-fretin ?

- On ne peut pas laisser s'assécher l'Arène pendant que les gladiateurs se préparent. On envoie donc de jeunes gens se faire tuer par de vieux gladiateurs qui ont déjà fait leurs preuves pour ravir le public.

- … Mais c'est horrible…

- Tu imagines ? Moi, la petite crevette que j'étais, la peau rougie par ce Soleil dont je n'avais pas l'habitude, les fers aux pieds et aux mains… Devant ces montagnes de muscles aux lames aiguisées.

- Non, je ne peux pas imaginer.

- Alors la suite va te plaire encore plus. Je n'étais même pas le plus petit de la bande.

- Par les dieux…

- Il y en avait un encore plus petit que moi… Il était terrorisé. Tellement terrorisé qu'il s'est fait dessus avant que la herse ne s'ouvre. Les trois autres l'étaient tout autant. Et moi, encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'y passé ?

- Elle s'est ouverte. Et j'ai couru. Des lances dans le dos, une épée devant… l'Arène n'est qu'une vaste blague. J'ai couru tout autour s'en m'arrêter. Je n'ai attendu personne, je n'ai cherché qu'à sauver ma peau. Je pensais au début qu'on pouvait peut-être conjuguer nos forces mais c'était sans espoirs. Quand le gladiateur a chargé vers nous, on a tous paniqué comme des moutons.

- C'était… légitime.

- Sans doute… Mais j'en ai laissé mourir trois avant de me reprendre.

- Laissé mourir ?

- J'ai trébuché à un moment donné, ça faisait longtemps que je ne regardais plus où j'allais mais normalement, l'Arène est pleine de sable alors ça m'a interpelé. J'avais trébuché sur un corps… Un corps sans tête.

- … Des enfants… ?

- On était tous des gamins. Et le dernier l'était encore plus.

- Le… ?

- Ouais, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans… Et lorsque j'ai relevé enfin les yeux, je l'ai vu. Il m'avait visiblement couru après. Et à cet instant, il se balançait dans la main de ce type.

- Par Odin…

- Un coup d'épée… et j'ai vu sa tête rouler jusqu'à mes pieds. Mort, comme tous les autres… »

Je sens ma poitrine se tordre. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment un peuple peut-il ainsi sacrifier des enfants de la sorte ? Du bétail… Du simple bétail qu'on envoie chez le boucher…

« Comment… Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ?

- … J'en sais rien.

- Quoi ?

- C'est comme ça. J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Tout est devenu… noir. Comme si je m'étais évanoui… Mais j'étais bien vivant lorsque je me suis réveillé… Sur le dos du gladiateur, sa propre lame dans ma main, profondément enfoncée dans entre les deux omoplates.

- … Comment c'est possible ?

- Ne me demande pas. On a bien tenté de me l'expliquer mais rien n'y fait. Je ne me souviens de rien. Absolument rien.

- Tu as réussi à le tuer malgré ton état… Ça tient du miracle...

- Et le miracle m'a fait entrer en enfer.

- En enfer ? Tu as gagné ta liberté par ce combat non ?

- Les choses sont bien plus compliquées dans _l'Arena_ Astrid… Ma mort avait déjà été annoncée. Je n'aurais pas du survivre à ce combat. Pourquoi étais-je encore en vie ? Les organisateurs n'ont pas tellement appréciée que je tue un ancien gladiateur. Mais heureusement, les spectateurs furent ravis de la surprise.

- C'est horrible…

- Exacte. Et même si je les avais avec moi, les organisateurs eux n'étaient pas heureux. Et ils me l'on bien fait comprendre dans le combat suivant.

- C'est pas vrai…

- Cette fois, je ne suis retrouvé seul contre un gladiateur. Seul face à l'Arène.

- Mais tu as gagné.

- Oui… Mais encore une fois avec l'aide des dieux. J'ai fermé les yeux et la seconde d'après, l'homme était là, le cou dans ma chaine et moi, tirant de toutes mes forces. Il est mort, tout comme l'autre.

- Comment as-tu fait… ?

- Une sombre histoire de vitesse, chaine et étranglement, un truc du style. Ça a pris à peine quelques minutes apparemment. Et l'enfer a pris encore une autre mesure.

- Tu ne devais pas gagner.

- Certainement pas mais là, j'avais fait un pas dans la cour des grands. On avait parié et j'avais fait la fortune de certains. Je suis devenu _Gladiatores_. Avec même un surnom à la clé.

- La Mort Rouge.

- Oui. _Mors Rubrum_. C'était un surnom idiot pour se moquer de ma peau au soleil au début mais c'est devenu mon surnom officiel lorsque j'ai commencé à tuer vraiment six mois plus tard, après que les maîtres d'entraînement se soient occupés de mon cas. J'étais désastreux mais ils s'accordaient à dire que j'étais plus malin que les autres. Bien plus. Et dans l'Arène, aucun ne faisait long feu.

- … Mais ils ne t'ont pas laissé tranquille pour autant.

- Les gladiateurs se battent pour leurs libertés ou pour l'argent. Dans les deux cas, tu es payé pour les combats que tu remportes. Mais je n'étais à personne au début, juste un petit cloporte qui ne méritait pas de vivre. Légalement, j'étais à l'Arène. A personne en particulier.

- Donc tous les organisateurs se battaient pour toi si je comprends bien ?

- Tous sans exceptions. Mais au final, je me suis retrouvé As de l'Arène.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tous les gladiateurs combattaient dans l'unique but de pouvoir un jour, m'affronter et me tuer. La somme était plutôt alléchante.

- … Mais… Et toi ? Tu recevais quoi en échange ?

- ... Une petite maison à moi. De la nourriture, de l'alcool, des femmes, du bois et du métal. Travail et divertissement.

- … Des… femmes ?

- A quoi crois-tu que vont servir les femmes envoyées dans les galères ? »

Je suis blême je crois bien. Lui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce alors que moi, je me sens une certaine envie de vomir. D'autres femmes. Je l'avais bien imaginé, que je n'étais pas la seule à qui Harold ait fait certaines choses. Mais l'entendre de sa bouche est difficile à entendre.

Et d'autres femmes ont du subir _ça_.

« Et elles avaient de la chance si elles allaient avec lui. »

La voix de Titus dans mon dos me fait sursauter. Harold aussi. Comme s'il reprenait pied sur la réalité.

« Tu parles trop.

- Ouais ouais tu me le dis assez souvent. Bonne appétit ! »

Il nous a ramené pour tous à manger des cuisines. Des miches de pain, du fromage et un peu de lard. Harold ne semble pas avoir faim mais le regard de son ami en dit long sur la sentence qui s'appliquera s'il ne mange rien.

« Continue Harold, t'en arrivais au meilleur passage, s'exclame en souriant Titus, du pain dans la bouche.

- Plus envie, réplique-le tatoué.

- Oh ! T'as pas envie de savoir Astrid ?

- Savoir quoi ?

- Comment Harold est parvenu jusqu'ici ? »

Son ton est malicieux, son regard braqué sur moi. Je déglutie et regarde du coin de l'œil l'homme qui s'est relevé pour manger plus facilement. Il a détourné la tête.

Je crois que la soirée en à dévoilé plus que ce qu'il espérait.

« Je veux savoir.

- Cool ! Harold ? »

Je l'entends grogner – est-ce un son humain ? – avant de lentement soupirer, puis reprendre son récit là où il l'avait laissé.

« J'ai passé quelques mois comme ça, à augmenter sensiblement la réputation de l'Arène. J'ai même fini par faire mon show sur le sable pour augmenter l'excitation de ces tarés. Je n'ai jamais perdu un match. Mais je n'aurais jamais tenu la distance s'il fallait que je me batte tous les jours. Comme combat était toujours plus intense que les autres et je finissais écroulé à chaque fois.

- Mais ces jours heureux ont pris fin un peu trop vite, grimace Titus.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Un certain empereur n'a pas vraiment apprécié les rumeurs qui me concernaient.

- « Il est le plus fort, le plus impitoyable, le plus incroyable, le plus-… » Commence à énumérer Titus avant d'être coupé.

- Il avait un favori lui aussi et n'aimait pas qu'on lui pique la vedette. Un défi m'a été proposé, si je gagnais, je récupérais ma liberté.

- Une semaine après, toute la petite bande était au _Colosseum_ !

- Colosseum ?

- On dit le Colisée chez nous, explique Harold. Une immense Arène, la plus grande de toute, des dizaines de milliers de spectateurs, en plein dans la capitale. Et j'allais me battre là-bas.

- Rectification : le plan initial était que tu te fasses exploser là-bas, réplique son ami.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'étais pas sensé gagner. On ne gagne pas contre l'empereur. Les organisateurs me l'ont bien expliqué. Mais j'ai pas réussi à perdre.

- Le vide a encore frappé ! Rit Titus.

- Le vide ?

- C'est comme ça que Titus appelle mes absences, soupire Harold.

- Tu l'as encore fait devant l'autre gladiateur.

- Plus ou moins. Au début, j'avais abandonné l'idée de gagner. Il était vraiment très fort et je n'avais plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai pris un méchant coup et j'ai fini par voir comment le tuer. J'ai arrêté de penser à mourir et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il était mort, la tête hors du corps.

- Le vide je te dis !

- La ferme Titus.

- Et ensuite ?

- L'empereur n'a pas apprécié. Pas du tout. Même si j'avais gagné, les spectateurs n'étaient pas venus pour me voir remporter le combat.

- La mise à mort… Murmure le cadet.

- Mise à mort ?

- Ouais. La herse ne s'est pas ouverte pour que je revienne en coulisse et j'ai compris que je ne ressortirai pas comme j'y suis entré. Les grilles au sol se sont ouvertes et les lions sont sortis.

- Les quoi ?

- Des bêtes de la taille de petits yacks, une fourrure dorée comme le soleil, des grilles et des dents acérées. Les mâles possèdent une énorme couronne de poils pour protéger la nuque et le cou.

- Ce sont les monstres les plus redoutés vers le Sud, rajoute Titus.

- Mais ce ne sont que des moutons faces aux dragons. Deux mâles, quatre femelles pour moi tout seul, gorgés du sang de l'autre idiot.

- Mais tu as gagné…

- Même pas. »

Je hausse un sourcil. Titus ricane de son côté alors qu'Harold lui lance un regard noir.

« Y'a pas eu de combat !

- Quoi ?

- Ils ne m'ont pas attaqué. Je les ai regardés droit dans les yeux et j'ai compris. Ils étaient dans la même galère que moi. Obligé de se battre pour survivre.

- Harold a la faculté de voir des choses dans les yeux des gens que personne d'autre ne voit. »

Titus sourit en disant ça mais il n'est pas le moins du monde moqueur. Son regard ancré dans le mien tente de me faire comprendre quelque chose mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de là où il veut en venir.

Titus a l'art et la manière de me mettre hors de moi lorsqu'il fait ça.

« Et donc ? Craché-je pour départir cet abruti de son sourire idiot.

- Et donc, même si un bon nombre venait de perdre tous ce qu'ils avaient pariés à cause d'Harold, une grande partie elle était enchantée par le spectacle. L'empereur n'était pas content mais Harold avait gagné sa liberté devant une vraie foule en délire. Il a dû le laisser partir.

- Il t'a vraiment laissé partir comme ça ? Fais-je ne revenant au sujet principale de la conversation qui mirait d'un œil distrait son bout de lard entre ses doigts.

- Compte là dessus… Siffle-t-il. Mes secondes étaient comptées avant que ses soldats ne me poursuivent. J'ai pris ma récompense et me suis enfuis par la mer.

- Il oublie le passage où je le regarde avec les yeux de l'amour et où il me rétorque que c'est la mer ou l'Arène, reprend Titus. Pour le coup j'ai pas beaucoup hésité… »

Je devrais sans doute répondre mais je n'en fais rien. Il a fallu un simple coup d'œil d'Harold vers le petit blond pour que ce dernier referme aussi sec la bouche et ravale ce qu'il allait dire dans un sourire gêné. Et il a fallu un autre dans ma direction pour que je replonge dans mon assiette sans un mot.

Le message est passée d'accord. Je ne saurais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

Et c'est bien pour ça que je tâcherai de le découvrir plus tard.

C'est un bâillement sonore du Banni qui sonne la retraite générale de la troupe dans les appartements du premier. Il n'y a plus personne dans les couloirs lorsque nous les traversons. D'après les deux garçons, la plupart doit être en train de déverser les litres d'alcool que la dernière cargaison a débarqués. Je suppose que la liqueur est en partie responsable de la scène de tout à l'heure.

L'ancien esclave nous abandonne à la porte de la chambre d'Harold qui me fait office de cellule. C'est une nouvelle fois sur le lit que celui-ci m'accroche et non pas sur le mur prévu à cet effet. Mais au lieu de plonger sur son bureau comme il a l'habitude de le faire, le Banni s'effondre à mes côtés, emmitouflé dans les couvertures.

Je mets un certain temps à réagir. Un – très long – certain temps.

Plus qu'il n'en faut pour remarqué qu'il a éloigné ses armes de ma prise et qu'il est sans défense – ou ce qui s'en rapproche chez lui – à quelques centimètres de moi.

_Je pourrais le tuer_. Là, maintenant. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Je pourrais le tuer, mes chaines sous sa gorge. Comme je l'ai fait avec Titus. Comme lui l'a fait.

Comme il l'a fait dans l'Arène.

« Arrête de réfléchir, ça résonne. »

Sa voix me fait sursauter avant que je ne resserre mon poing à ses paroles.

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas l'intelligence qui doit meubler les conversations ici.

- … Ouais… C'est sûr. » Sourit-il.

Un sourire. Un vrai sourire. Il vient de laisser échapper un sourire et visiblement il s'en rend compte car il lui faut une seconde pour retrouver son visage impassible.

Mais il a sourit.

Les yeux mis clos, il se retourne vers moi. Son bras attrape ma taille avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et il m'allonge, dos à son torse qui reprend peu à peu de la chaleur.

Il ne me faut pas plus qu'une demi-seconde à moi pour me reprendre.

« Haddock ! Où est-ce que tu crois… !

- Tiens-toi tranquille. »

Mon corps réagit avant que je ne réfléchisse. Ma bouche se referme derechef et mon corps se tend son bras Presque au même instant, c'est sa porte que j'entends s'ouvrir.

« Hé Haro- ! Oups… Je crois que j'dérange… Hihihi… »

J'entends la porte se refermer et la voix de l'homme alcoolisé retentit encore quelques secondes avant que le silence ne s'installe à nouveau dans le couloir.

Je ne bouge plus. Harold non plus. Un bras replié sous sa tête, son autre sur mon ventre, il a complètement arrêté de bouger et seule sa respiration me signale qu'il est toujours vivant.

Sa voix aussi.

« Dors. »

Je ne sais pas combien d'heures il m'a fallu, mais je crois bien m'être endormie au final.

Toujours dans ses bras.

* * *

**Lexique:**

_Stultus:_ **idiot**

_Nothus: _**batard**

_Sanguis: _**sang**

_Mors Rubrum: _**Mort Rouge**

_Lutum: _**ordure**

_Quaeso:_ **je t'en pris**

_Agedum:_ **Allez**

_Tacete:_ **la ferme**

**Quel langage ce Titus :p**

* * *

**Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop too much (comme ça "t'adores ça" ? Qui a dit ça ?), qu'il vous a quand même plus et que j'aurais la chance de vous revoir au prochain !**

**Avant que je n'oublis (encore), si vous trouvez des fautes, signalez-les. Je préfère encore qu'on me dise "t'as encore une quinzaine de fautes" que de les laisser là où elles sont. Je les vois très facilement chez les autres mais incapable les voir sur mes écrits. Donc, vous gênez pas !**

**Désolée encore du retard !**

**A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! (et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu ! 0:))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Le troisième chapitre de cette fiction est sortie ! ... Réprimez votre joie, hein ! Ça fait plaisir ! .**

**Un chapitre qui va répondre à quelques unes de vos interrogations sur Harold, un Titus toujours aussi dévoué, un Alvin toujours aussi méchant, et une Astrid qui découvre enfin... quelque chose :)**

**Je n'en dis pas plus ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira,**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Harold le Banni

**Chapitre 3**

A moitié assoupie sur mon banc, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite le babillement intempestif de l'increvable toutou du Banni de Beurk, tout en essayant de garder un œil sur le dit Banni. Les bras chargés d'arme en tout genre, il voyage d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce en hurlant des ordres à tout va. Il passe quelque fois devant son bureau pour y inscrire quelques notes debout puis reprend on manège. Dans tout les cas, pas un regard ne nous était accordé. Et ça devait bien faire trois heures que nous étions là.

En tout, j'ai comptabilisé huit esclaves dont le propriétaire principal est Harold, mais seulement cinq sont ici aujourd'hui. Trois sont accrochés au mur par la chaine de leurs cous, histoire de pouvoir ôter leurs autres chaines et qu'ils ne bougent pas de leur poste, occupés à frapper avec conviction et force le métal brulant d'une lame en devenir. Un quatrième s'est joint à eux mais il semble que ce soit un remplacement temporaire et sa présence met apparemment les autres mal à l'aise – comme si ils en avaient besoin – et aucun ne lui accorde un regard. Les deux derniers voguent à la manière d'Harold d'une caisse à une autre pour y décharger les armes produites par leurs camarades. La longueur de la chaine qui relie leurs poignets ne semble pas être un handicape, en revanche, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il en est de même pour celles de leurs chevilles qui s'emmêle presque à chaque pas alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas la voir, les bras trop chargés.

« Dis, tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

Ennuyée au possible, je renvois un regard lourd de sens à Titus qui laisse son visage s'orner d'une moue boudeuse en réponse.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu pourrais très bien t'y accommoder.

- T'es pas gentille Astrid.

- Qu- ! Je ne suis pas gentille ! Je suis une Viking, pas une personne gentille.

- Harold est gentil lui.

- … Gentil ? Vous faites un trafic d'esclaves, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gentil là-dedans. »

Je détourne les yeux pour observer l'un des dits esclaves qui trainent avec peine un nouvel arrivage de métal. Au moment où il parait lâcher prise, une planche munie de roulettes arrive jusqu'à lui et l'homme parvient à dériver la chute de la caisse sur la planche et il soupire de soulagement avant de commencer à pousser son chargement. Les sourcils froncés, je tente de déterminer qui a fait ça mais tous les autres esclaves lui font dos.

Je me force à ne pas remarquer la courte distance qui sépare Harold de l'homme.

« Fais attention aux apparences Astrid, elles sont parfois trompeuses… »

Surprise, mes yeux se braquent sur le visage du petit blond qui sourit du coint des lèvres et fait briller ses iris d'un étrange éclat. Je fronce nouveau les sourcils et m'apprête à rétorquer les mauvais traitements qu'Harold fait subir à la plupart des esclaves lorsque un hurlement me coupe net dans mon élan.

« DRAGOOOONS ! »

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

Par réflexe de mes années de massacre, je saute sur mes pieds avant de sentir avec agacement les chaines qui me retiennent prisonnière. Je vois Harold se précipiter sur les quelques autres dans ma condition, accrochés au mur par le cou et user de son trousseau pour les libérer. Titus est déjà à ses côtés et prend la clé pour libérer les deux derniers. Son ami lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille avant de se ruer sur moi et m'ôter ma chaine avec un autre trousseau. Au moment même où le poids du lourd collier quitte ma nuque, un immense Cauchemar Monstrueux apparait dans la pièce, nous séparant Harold et moi du groupe des esclaves mené par Titus.

La bête est incroyable, d'un orangé crépusculaire, muni d'ailes surpuissantes vu la taille de la bête. Un très beau spécimen que je me serais gardée de rencontrer en ces lieux si j'avais su.

Le dragon commence déjà à déverser ses flammes ardentes dans le stock d'arme et nous plions les genoux devant la chaleur Je sens la main du Banni envelopper la mienne et Harold me force à courir malgré mes entraves aux chevilles et aux poignets dans une galerie étroite que je n'avais pas remarquée auparavant. Un coup d'œil dans mon dos et je blêmis lorsque la gueule du monstre s'ouvre sur le couloir et commence à cracher une nouvelles gerbes de flammes.

« HAROLD ! »

Je me sens soudain quitter terre pour atterrir contre le torse meurtri de l'ancien membre de Beurk. Une main sur ma tête, l'autre enserrant ma taille, il roule au sol, m'entrainant dans sa chute. Hagarde, je peine à voir les flammes s'embraser sur la galerie à ma droite. Harold a plongé dans un renfoncement de la paroi, juste assez grande pour deux afin de nous épargner la morsure du feu.

Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce petit « nous » me met hors de moi.

Il me faut encore quelques secondes pour reprendre pied devant la situation : je viens de m'enfuir devant un dragon pour atterrir dans les bras de l'homme que j'exècre le plus au monde.

Faut-il rappeler que cela fait plusieurs nuits déjà que ses bras me servent d'oreiller ?

Les dieux sont contre moi.

Non sans un râle de douleur, Harold se redresse difficilement tandis que je tente de mettre le plus d'espace entre nos deux corps, bien trop proche à mon gout mais je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre sur mes pieds que sa main agrippe à nouveau la mienne et je retombe lourdement sur son torse, dos à lui. Je voudrais hurler mon mécontentement mais son autre main bâillonne ma bouche et me plaque contre lui, un bras tatoué autour de ma taille.

« Pas un mot. » Chuchote-il à mon oreille.

Je suis prête à le mordre à pleine dent mais le son – trop – familier d'un bruit de pas lourd et lent me fige dans mon geste. Le souffle brûlant de la bête qui s'approche commence déjà à me parvenir, mon cœur s'emballe dans la perspective d'un combat à venir mais je me doute bien que nulle bataille il y aura tant que cet idiot de Banni dans mon dos ne me lâchera pas.

Pas de combat, mort assurée.

Soudain elle apparait.

La tête de la bête.

Une Vipère Mortelle, l'un des dragons les plus vifs que je connaisse. Une mâchoire puissante, de courtes ailes mais extrêmement rapides et surtout, un angle mort assez conséquent que j'aime à utiliser contre eux. Ce même angle mort dans lequel nous ne sommes pas du tout, en plein même dans son champ de vision.

Son œil se braque sur nous dans un mugissement que les Vipères ne réservent qu'à leurs combats les plus sanglants. Alors que sa mâchoire claque dans le vide à quelques centimètres de nos têtes, Harold resserre sa prise sur moi, pose sa tête à ma gauche, me masquant partiellement à la bête pour la faire se fixer sur lui. Je n'arrive plus très bien à voir ce qu'il se passe, tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous restons ainsi un long moment, les deux monstres à se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil sans un mot ou un geste.

Enfin, le dragon recule lentement pour continuer son chemin dans la galerie, nous délaissant sans même une flammèche dans notre direction.

… Il vient de se passer quoi là ?

Harold soupire contre ma nuque et plonge son visage dans ma chevelure dans un grognement. Pour ma part je bloque encore un temps avant de m'apercevoir que sa main à quitter ma bouche et que je suis libre de lui dire le fond de ma pensée.

Qui est actuellement occupé par la vue proche comme jamais de l'un des dragons les plus dangereux que je connaisse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Fais-je d'une voix blême.

- Rien du tout, ça suffit, répond-il avec flegme.

- Le dragon ne t'a pas attaqué…

- Pourquoi il l'aurait fait ? Je n'ai pas levé mon épée, j'étais planqué, je n'étais pas un danger pour lui. Point final.

- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas levé ton épée ?! Mors Rubrum – ou un truc dans le genre – aurait très bien pu le battre !

- Et à quoi ça aurait servi ? Un seul dragon ne fera pas la différence.

- Tu pourrais en tuer des tas !

- Je suis ingénieur, pas tueur de dragon.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune dignité ?! Ces dragons ont tué des centaines d'entre nous !

- Et on a tué des milliers d'entre eux. »

Les mots meurent dans ma gorge à l'entente de sa phrase qu'il ponctue d'un soupire alors que sa tête vient lourdement se poser contre la paroi dans son dos. Il libère ma taille, j'en profite pour mettre le plus d'écart entre lui et moi mais la position de ses jambes m'indiquent de ne pas trop m'éloigner.

Des semaines avec le personnage nous fait comprendre que le langage du corps est bien plus important que ses mots.

Merci Titus d'ailleurs.

« … On penserait que tu es du côté de ces animaux.

- … Je ne suis peut-être pas le seul qu'on envoie dans l'arène contre son gré. »

Je sursaute. Il n'a plus fait mention de l'Arène ces derniers jours et son ami semble éviter le sujet depuis qu'ils m'ont révélés leur histoire. Comme s'il le regrettait.

Comme s'il s'en voulait de m'avoir conté ce cauchemar.

oOo

« Il y en a marre. »

La douce voix d'Alvin le Traître résonne dans la pièce où son trône vide finit de brûler. Lui fait les cents pas devant ses subordonnés qui se sont alignés et dont la plupart est prête à se faire dessus, toujours troublée par l'attaque des dragons ou tout simplement par la vision d'un Alvin hors de lui.

Titus et moi sommes contre le mur, parmi les autres esclaves et guerriers restant.

« Y'EN A MARRE ! »

Tous sursautent, sauf Harold qui mire d'un œil ennuyé le trône calciné, un petit cadeau du dragon crépusculaire. Les quatre hommes à ses côtés lui renvoient des œillades effrayées.

« Combien d'hommes avons-nous perdus ?! Hurle le chef des Bannis.

- Les… On les a pas encore comptés, fait Savage qui tremble comme une feuille.

- Les esclaves ?!

- Les dragons n'ont pas pu aller jusqu'à eux, fait un autre.

- Les armes ?!

- … Bouuuuuuum… » Murmure Harold.

La réponse n'a pas l'air de plaire à Alvin. Lentement, il se poste devant le garçon qui fixe un point invisible dans la barbe du Traître de Beurk.

« Tu… te moques de moi c'est ça ?

- Nope. Les dragons ont détruit presque toute la forge, il ne reste rien des armes que l'on fabriquait, réparait et celles qui attendaient d'être rangées. Il faudra se contenter des armes qu'on avait sur nous avant que je ne remette tous le monde au boulot.

- … Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de me dire comme un tel DESASTRE a-t-il pu se produire ?!

- Bien sûr. La chaleur de la forge les a conduits directement au bon lieu et ils ont en profité pour nous défaire de nos moyens de défense.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça… Pourquoi tu les as laissés faire ? Pourquoi il reste tes esclaves… et pas _mes_ armes ? »

La question n'a pas l'air de plaire non plus et l'assistance retient son souffle, Titus le premier.

Je ne suis pas la dernière à inspirer profondément en serrant les dents.

Finalement, la voix d'Harold nous parvient comme on prononce une sentence.

« J'ai préféré protéger ceux qui fabriquent les armes que des bouts de métal que les dragons auraient poursuivis.

- Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas affronté ces bêtes ?

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment on tue ces monstres, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de profiter de l'Entraînement Dragon de Beurk.

- Donc tu as préféré… fuir ?

- … Si jamais j'étais mort, qui aurait créé tes armes Alvin ? »

Le coup par avant même que je ne le vois venir. Dans la seconde qui suit, Harold est à terre, une main sur sa joue, la marque du poing de son Chef sur la joue. Ce dernier s'avance alors que tous reculent dans l'attente fébrile d'un possible combat que personne ne souhaite vraiment.

Moi la première.

Sans lui, je n'ai plus aucune protection.

« Oh ! Voyez-vous cela… On ne sait pas combattre de dragon ! »

Son pied percute violement l'abdomen d'Harold qui glisse de presque un mètre avant de se plier en deux sous la douleur.

« Et bien tu vas apprendre ! »

Son regard voyage sur tous les visages de l'assistance, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres avant de s'arrêter et de l'étirer d'avantages.

Sur moi.

Il marche d'un pas rapide jusqu'à moi, je me recule inconsciemment face à ces yeux trop sombres et dont l'éclat qui y brille ne me plait pas du tout. Et j'ai raison de me méfier.

D'un geste, ma chevelure se retrouve agrippée sans douceur par le Traître qui me traine à sa suite. Sa poigne me fait mal et je crie tout en me débattant, mes ongles plantés dans sa main. Il me poste devant Harold toujours au sol, tout en ignorant royalement mes attaques qui doivent lui faire autant d'impacte que celle d'un chaton.

« Et elle alors ? Elle n'est pas de Beurk peut-être ? C'est pas pour ça qu'elle est encore ici et pas dans les geôles ? Tu fais du favoritisme Harold, c'est pas gentil de ta part pour tes esclaves…

- Elle a son travail et les autres ont le leurs, crache le Banni en se redressant une main sur le ventre. Elle est trop dangereuse pour lui mettre une arme entre les mains.

- Trop dangereuse pour toi ? Ricane le vieux Viking.

- Tu sais très bien qui doit s'en méfier.

- Elle pourrait tuer des dragons pour nous, sourit Alvin.

- Vas-y, met lui une hache entre les mains qu'on rigole. »

Les deux hommes se toisent férocement et j'ai la nette impression d'avoir été oubliée dans la confrontation.

J'ai comme un doute si ça doit me plaire ou l'inverse.

J'entends Alvin pousser un ricanement déplaisant dans mon oreille avant que je sois propulsée aux pieds d'Harold, enfin libérée du Traître de Beurk.

« Fais en sorte de trouver un truc contre ces dragons, entends-je.

- C'est pas comme si je les contrôlais, marmonne l'ancien Hooligan.

- Et une dernière chose : plutôt en forme la gamine pour son travail… »

Le marchand d'esclaves s'éloigne enfin, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, un dernier regard méprisant dans la direction d'Harold. Quelques hommes se rassemblent autour de lui et il finit par disparaître dans un couloir derrière son trône en cendre.

Je masse mon crâne douloureux d'une main avant de me redresser pour cracher une insulte à mon tortionnaire pour son humiliation publique mais ce dernier est déjà parti, un bras contre sa taille.

J'y crois pas, il me laisse là. Comme ça. Même pas un regard rien. Le sale petit…

« Tout va bien Astrid ? »

Je sursaute à la voix de Titus et pivote ma tête avec peine vers le petit blond qui me regarde avec un semi sourire et le regard malicieux. Et c'est ce dernier qui me fait grimacer.

« Laisse-moi deviner : tu ne savais pas sur quel pied danser lorsque tu as vu Harold à terre et moi en train de me faire arracher les cheveux…

- Le fait que je déteste ton village ne veut pas dire que je te hais personnellement ! »

Mon regard devait être lourd de sens car il se met à rire à plein poumon, surprenant quelques bannis qui passaient par là.

« D'accord d'accord ! Mais j'aime encore plus Harold que je ne te déteste.

- C'est bon à savoir. »

Ma main continue son affaire sur mon cuir chevelu douloureux et il me faut quelques secondes pour remarquer que Titus est toujours là, me regardant le visage impassible.

Une parfaite imitation de son héro soit dit en passant.

« Quoi ? Craché-je. Encore à jouer ton boulot de chaperon pour Harold ? J'ai compris, je ne peux pas aller bien loin comme-

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il te trouve. »

Je me retourne vers le petit blond qui n'a pas bougé mais qui continue à me fixer. Non, m'examiner. Je finis par craquer.

« Quoi encore ?

- Harold n'a jamais été comme ça avec qui que ce soit, je m'interroge c'est tout.

- J'ai un traitement privilégié, super. Je m'en serais bien passée !

- Tu ne comprends pas, réplique-t-il. Jamais il ne s'était encombré de quelqu'un qui ne lui servait à rien. Il n'est pas le genre à entasser les objets encombrants.

- Et bien on ne parle pas du même Harold alors… Soupiré-je.

- De quoi tu parles ? »

Sa tête s'est inclinée et j'ai presque l'impression de voir un gamin normal en train de me parler, et non pas le sale gosse qui a fait de moi son ennemi numéro un.

« … Il… Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Toujours dans la lune, toujours en train de faire quelque chose pour essayer qu'on le remarque… A chasser les trolls…

- Chasser les trolls ? Harold ? On ne doit pas parler du même ! Rit-il.

- Pourtant c'est bien lui, murmuré-je. Même si parfois, j'en doute beaucoup. Il est tellement… différent.

- En quoi ?

- Le Harold que je connaissais n'aurait jamais pu faire de mal à qui que ce soit. »

Le regard que Titus me porte est aussi indéchiffrable que celui de son ami. Comme avec Harold, j'ai l'impression qui me sonde jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche.

« Astrid… Tu as déjà protégé quelque chose qui t'était cher ?

- … Bien sûr, mon village. Des dragons.

- Imagine qu'un dragon tienne dans sa gueule le bras d'un ami. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je tue le dragon ! Fais-je comme une évidence.

- Mais c'était un Braguettaure, son venin est en train de tuer ton ami. Tu fais quoi ? »

Je reste un instant interdite. Je n'arrive pas à saisir où il veut en venir mais je sais que j'avance vers une pente glissante.

« … Je lui coupe le bras. Pour empêcher la propagation du venin.

- C'est la seule possibilité pour toi ?

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix si je veux qu'il vive.

- Donc tu l'as délibérément blessé pour le protéger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Titus ? Murmuré-je.

- Il a perdu un bras. _Tu_ lui as ôté un bras.

- Ce n'était pas de ma faute et il serait mort sans ça ! Et puis il manque des membres à des tas de Vikings !

- Tu crois qu'il te le pardonnera ? »

Encore une fois, je me tais et papillonne des yeux devant le blondinet qui n'a pas bougé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il cherche.

« Je lui ai sauvé la vie.

- Mais il a perdu un bras. La possibilité de survivre à une morsure pareille est faible mais elle existe. C'est toi qui lui as coupé le bras, pas le dragon. Il n'a plus qu'une main par ta faute et il en avait peut-être besoin. Est-ce qu'il arrivera à te pardonner ?

- Je m'excuserai ! Je m'occuperai de lui ! Je ferai en sorte- !

- Réponds. »

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux Titus ?_

« … Oui. Oui il me pardonnera. Parce qu'il comprendra que j'ai fait ça dans l'unique but de le sauver. Et que moi aussi j'en souffre. »

Il semble méditer quelques secondes sur mes paroles, ses yeux fixés dans les miens, le visage fermé. Enfin, son regard reprend son éclat malicieux habituel et il me retourne un immense sourire.

« Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais il va falloir voir si Harold ne s'est pas cassé quelque chose ! Ce serait bien son genre de faire semblant… »

Il passe à mes côtés comme si de rien n'était. Comme si la conversation étrange que nous avons eue n'existait déjà plus.

_Comme si le sourire qu'il m'a envoyé était faux comme toujours._

Mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Titus m'a envoyé véritable sourire de gratitude.

Et je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi.

oOo

Presque assoupie sur la couche d'Harold, je sursaute assez violement lorsque Titus entre en titubant dans la pièce. Son sauveur a relevé la tête et se révèle inquiet face à son état.

Le gamin a la moitié de ses vêtements sur lui seulement, les cheveux dans un désordre total mais surtout, les yeux vitreux d'alcool et de je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Harold bondit presque sur ses pieds mais Titus lui attrape l'épaule aussitôt pour plonger son visage dans son cou.

« Titus mais qu'est-ce que- ! »

Son visage se fige aux mots que le petit blond murmure à son oreille. Il prend un air que je ne lui connaissais plus et penche un peu la tête vers son cadet.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… »

Titus s'est redressé et lui sourit doucement. Il recommence sa marche du ivre vers la porte non sans un dernier regard pour moi.

« Au plaisir, Astrid Hofferson… »

Je le regarde refermer la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul avec Harold qui a baissé les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était quoi ce ton ?

- … Dors Astrid. La nuit risque d'être longue. »

Doucement, il reprend son crayon à la main et reprend ses écrits incompréhensibles alors que je plonge dans mes interrogations.

Titus. Son ton sonnait comme… un adieu.

Et je ne sais pas si je dois en avoir peur ou non.

oOo

Une main sur mon visage. A peine sortie du sommeil, je veux hurler de toutes mes forces avant qu'une voix murmurée me parvienne à travers les limbes de l'inconscience.

« Astrid. C'est moi. »

Harold. Je rouvre les yeux pour les plonger dans les orbes verts de mon soi-disant propriétaire qui me fixe, une main sur mon visage, un doigt sur ses lèvres, m'intimant de me taire.

Les semaines passées en enfer m'ont au moins apprise à faire ce qu'il me disait.

Sans comprendre le moins du monde ce qu'il fait, je le vois ôter en silence la chaine de mon cou, puis celle qui retenait mes chevilles liées entre elles. Par contre, je dois garder les menottes de mes poignets.

Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

Il sort un tissu de nulle part qu'il enrubanne autour des chaines d'entre mes mains avant qu'il ne s'accroupisse devant moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

J'écarquille les yeux face à son regard. Je ne connais pas cet Harold.

Clair, attentif, sûr de lui. Pas le grave et cynique auquel je dois faire face depuis des semaines. Exactement comme celui qu'il était. Ou presque.

« Ecoute-moi Astrid, commence-t-il. Je sais que tu me hais au-delà de tout ce que je pourrais espérer mais ce soir, je te demande de me faire confiance. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? »

Mon visage se crispe. Le souvenir du premier soir me revient en mémoire mais toutes les autres fois, le dévouement de Titus et des autres esclaves de la forge commencent à le surplomber.

« … Je… crois.

- Très bien. Tout ce que tu as à faire à partir de maintenant, c'est de fermer la bouche, quoi qu'il advienne. D'accord ? »

Lentement, consciente que je creuse peut-être ma propre tombe, je hoche la tête.

« Très bien. » Répète-t-il.

Il attrape d'une main ma chaine assourdie par l'épais tissu et commence à me mener jusqu'à la porte.

J'espère ne pas avoir fait le mauvais choix. Vraiment. Je ne veux pas voir ce petit espoir qui nait en moi. Pas encore.

Nous commençons à courir dans les couloirs, sans rencontrer un seul garde ou bien esclave. Harold a l'air sûr de lui, ralentit à chaque intersection pour observer les yeux avant d'y plonger, toujours plus rapidement.

Soudain, il me plaque d'un bras contre le mur tandis que sa tête est toujours penchée dans le couloir. Il se tourne vers moi, met un doigt devant ses lèvres avant de s'élancer seul dans la galerie.

Je passe une tête incrédule dans l'interstice et sens mon souffle s'arrêter lorsque je vois un garde à la sortie. Harold est une ombre dans son dos, s'avançant toujours plus près de l'homme insouciant. Je le vois avec horreur ôter le poignard de sa ceinture, toujours aussi silencieusement.

Une main sur la bouche du garde, il découpe net sa carotide qui se vide dans une gerbe vermillon alors que son propriétaire s'éteint dans les bras de son tueur. Ce dernier le pose doucement à terre avant de se tourner vers moi et m'intimer d'avancer.

Je suis plus tout à fait certaine de vouloir le suivre, mais est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Il me rattraperait de toute façon.

Je fais attention malgré moi à ne pas tremper le pied dans la marre pourpre qui s'étale.

Nous sortons tous les deux dans la pénombre de la nuit, à peine éclairés par les torches qui illuminent les endroits les plus dangereux. Harold saute de pierre en pierre alors que je peine à faire de même avant qu'ils ne nous arrêtent une nouvelle fois, un autre garde sur les berges. Vu le regard de mon guide, je me doute bien qu'il va finir comme les autres.

Il me laisse encore une fois seule et s'avance à pas de loup vers sa future victime. Sans crier gare, celui-ci se retourne, me surprenant en même temps qu'Harold dont la surprise est rapidement éclipsé par ses talents d'acteur.

« Magnus ! »

Il fait semblant de trottiner vers lui, le souffle hors de sa poitrine.

« Harold ? S'exclame le pauvre homme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ?

- Y'a… du grabuge… en bas… Balbutie le roux, les mains sur les genoux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Fait le garde en s'approchant.

- Problème… Moi. »

Harold plaque une main sur la bouche de l'homme et lui enfonce profondément la lame de son poignard dans le ventre. Ils restent un certain dans la même position, les yeux écarquillés pour l'un, le dos droit sans un tressaillement pour l'autre. La mort finit par avoir raison de l'autre qui s'effondre au sol dans un bruit sourd.

J'ai plaqué mes mains sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier.

Il connaissait son nom.

Ils semblaient s'apprécier.

_Tu le connaissais assez pour qu'il t'appelle par ton prénom._

Harold n'a même pas un regard pour le pauvre homme au sol mais ses yeux me prouvent bien que son geste ne l'a pas laissé indifférent. Une lueur que je ne comprenais pas avant.

Celle de la douleur. Lui aussi souffre.

« Dépêche-toi. »

Sa voix est sèche et sans âme. Il n'aime pas tuer, Titus me l'a assez répété. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il va jusque là ?

Il nous mène dans un coin isolé du port de l'île des Traîtres, sous l'ombre d'importants rochers qui constituent l'île. Là, une barque nous attend, Harold me lâche et commence à détacher la petite embarcation des cordes qui la retenait au pilotis.

Je réprime un cri de surprise lorsque le Banni m'attrape sous les genoux et le dos pour me déposer dans la barque. Il y saute à son tour et commence rapidement à ramer, comme pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la rive.

Et je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il tente de faire.

Echapper à Alvin ? Alors pourquoi ne pas enlever mes chaînes ?

L'embarcation est silencieuse. Je suis recroquevillée sur moi-même pour échapper à la morsure sauvage du froid et Harold pointe de temps en temps le nez en l'air pour regarder les étoiles. Il sait naviguer, je l'avais presque oublié. Donc il sait où aller.

Et moi pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Je t'ai dit de te taire. »

Son ton est sans appel et je déglutis devant la menace sous-entendue. J'aurais pu l'assommer avec une rame quand j'y pense.

_Parce que tu crois que tu aurais réussi ?_

Je n'en suis pas certaine. Je me félicite presque de ne pas l'avoir fait. Parce que si Harold est toujours là, son caractère étrange et sa force inégalable, je m'éloigne au moins d'Alvin et ses rats. Je préfère au moins parier sur celui pour qui Titus aurait tué. Si ce n'était déjà fait.

Il nous faut plusieurs heures de navigation pour que j'entrevoie enfin la silhouette d'une petite île solitaire dans les eaux sombres de cette nuit glacée. Je ne sens presque plus mes mains et mes pieds malgré la couverture que mon « maître » m'a envoyé il y a de ça quelques heures maintenant. Je remarque loin de notre pont d'arriver sur la plage qui fait le contour de l'île, un petit campement dont le feu rougeoie dans la nuit noire.

Harold soupire en bougeant ses épaules douloureuses mains il continue néanmoins de ramer et il ne nous faut plus que quelques minutes pour débarquer. Je n'ose pas bouger un muscle, la menace toujours présente dans la barque, en la présence d'Harold et de ses armes. Ce dernier finit par sauter à l'eau et pousse la barque jusqu'à la rive dans des gémissements fatigués.

Je pourrais me débarrasser de lui maintenant. Mais je n'ose pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

J'ai honte de mes hésitations.

« Sors. »

Sa voix claque dans le silence de la nuit et je m'exécute en gardant contre moi la couverture. Mes pieds rencontrent l'eau glacée de ce début d'hiver et je grimace mais Harold me pousse dans le dos pour rejoindre la plage. Il a fini par caler notre petite embarcation sur le sable.

Nous traversons silencieusement la plage tous les deux, le dos légèrement vouté par l'effort pour lui, la tête basse pour moi. Vint le premier arbre de la forêt qui doit s'étendre sur la totalité de l'île, sur lequel Harold s'effondre, dos à l'écorce, une main sur le visage. Il respire fort je trouve.

« Viens t'assoir. »

Je sursaute presque lorsqu'il se remet à parler. Je ne sais pas si c'est la fatigue qui l'étreint, mais sa voix est bien plus calme et posée qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Plus avenante.

Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je lui obéis.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous passons ainsi sur cette plage, moi me bornant à éviter d'écouter le souffle d'Harold qui se fait de plus en plus faible, et lui, dont j'ignore l'occupation actuelle.

J'ignore beaucoup de chose sur lui de toute façon.

« Tu n'imagines même pas combien de temps je suis resté à agoniser sur ma barque, cherchant à retrouver assez de force pour me traîner jusqu'à la plage. »

Et pourquoi commence-t-il une conversation à laquelle je ne veux pas participer, avec _ça_ ? Je n'ai pas assez de remords comme ça ?

« J'ai jamais été fait pour ce genre de travaux. Trop longs et répétitifs. »

Certainement mais je ne veux pas y penser.

« J'ai toujours préféré ce pour quoi je devais utiliser ma tête. Et pas frapper avec contre un rocher, ça c'est l'autre. »

Je suppose que _l'autre_ fait référence à Stoick la Brute. Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'il y fait référence, même sous-entendu. Il a toujours fait en sorte d'éviter soigneusement de parler du village.

« Pas vraiment le fort d'un Viking hein ? Les dieux ont décidé que je n'étais pas vraiment fait pour ça… Mais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ils m'ont envoyé là-bas. En enfer.

- Moi je me demande pourquoi tu es revenu. »

Je l'avoue, je ne m'étais pas préparée à ouvrir la bouche à la base mais les mots sont sortis avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Harold ne m'en tiens visiblement pas rigueur et semble même réfléchir à une réponse.

« C'est une bonne question. Disons juste que j'avais des comptes à régler, des choses à faire.

- Contre qui ?

- … Ma réponse ne te satisfera pas. »

Son visage s'est tourné vers moi. Il me sourit d'un air mauvais. Je sais contre qui maintenant.

Je saute sur mes pieds, mes poings liés entre eux, prête à me battre. Lui se contente de rire doucement, son regard levé vers moi. Je tremble, j'en suis certaine. Lui se redresse aussi, lentement.

Nous nous faisons face. Moi et ma colère refoulée depuis des semaines et lui, dont j'ignore tous les états d'âme.

« Et bien ? Un problème Hofferson ?

- Est-ce que tu comptes utiliser les Traîtres pour te venger de Beurk ?

- Pourquoi donc ferais-je une chose pareille pour le village qui m'a vu naître ? Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi je voudrais sa destruction… »

Oui ? Pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Parce que nous l'avons ni plus ni moins envoyé en enfer ? Est-ce que la famine que finalement nous avons passée méritait-elle que nous envoyâmes un pauvre gosse seul sur les eaux ?

Car malgré qu'il fût… _ça_, il était né sur l'île. Il faisait parti des nôtres.

Et je n'étais pas la dernière à le mépriser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Haddock ? »

Mais c'est mon village qu'il menace. Malgré notre faute, je ne peux pas le laisser faire.

« A quoi tu penses Haddock… ? »

Lui sourit puis se rapproche brusquement, d'un simple pas en avant mais son visage est bien plus près que je l'imaginais.

« A quoi donc puis-je bien penser avec ton joli minois devant moi ? »

Mon coup part tout seul et percute étrangement le visage de mon vis-à-vis, mes deux poings liés par la chaîne. Il ne bouge plus et moi je suis tétanisée.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Sa main arrive avant que je ne la vois et ma chaine est agrippée. Il l'abaisse violement et mon corps est penché de force en avant, mon visage tout près du sien.

Trop près du sien.

Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il est en train de faire.

De nouvelles pour me décider à bouger.

Une fraction pour fuir ce baiser que je n'ai pas désiré.

J'ai fait un bon en arrière, mon poing sur ma bouche alors que lui se redresse lentement, un sourire largement étendu sur ces lèvres qui se sont posés sur les miennes il y a quelques instants.

« Comment as-tu… ! Sifflé-je.

- Quoi donc ? Je suis si mauvais à ça ? Pauvre chérie… »

Un bruit métallique au sol. Mes yeux se posent sur les menottes qui reposent aux pieds d'Harold et je réalise enfin que les clés qu'il tient dans sa main sont celles qui me retenaient prisonnière.

Je suis libre.

« Et bien Hofferson ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas l'intention de te venger pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ? »

Il continue de sourire mais ses bras tatoués d'arabesques noires sont maintenant écartés. Et je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas son comportement, après tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il dit.

Ses mots, son corps, son visage, ses gestes… jamais ils ne sont en phase.

Mais je ne vais pas cracher sur cette chance de lui faire payer au centuple ma frustration des dernières semaines.

Alors j'assène mon premier coup dans son abdomen. Il se plie en deux dans un souffle rauque mais c'est son visage qui prend cette fois. Je continue. Encore. Et encore. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai frappé maintenant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que son visage n'est plus si blanc, parsemé d'hématomes qui commencent déjà à bleuir à vu d'œil. Son torse n'a pas été épargné, ses bras non plus. Il a pris appui sur le tronc d'arbre qui nous abritait tout à l'heure pour ne pas tomber et ses bras ballants pendent de chaque côté de son corps. Mon souffle est erratique alors que le sien est lent et rauque. Il n'a pas émis une seule plainte.

Pas une.

« Je suppose… que ça devrait suffire… »

Il parle difficilement maintenant. Il a tourné la tête pour poser le haut de son crâne sur l'écorce et sa main remonte lentement le long de la surface rugueuse pour y prendre appui et forcer son corps à se relever. Malgré la fatigue qui me prend, je fais presque un bon en arrière lorsqu'il se remet sur ses pieds. Mais il m'ignore royalement. Il se contente de passer à mes côtés pour rejoindre à pas difficile, une main sur son ventre certainement douloureux, la barque délaissée sur le sable.

Je ne comprends toujours rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure mais je sais qu'il m'a entendue. Et pourtant, il ne fait pas un geste dans ma direction lorsque la petite embarcation rejoint les flots que nous avons quittés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harold ?! »

J'ai commencé à courir dans sa direction mais une rame à quelques centimètres de mon visage arrête derechef ma course. Harold la tend à bout de bras et me transperce de son regard vert.

Encore un regard que je ne connais pas.

« Tu ne peux pas l'avoir manqué… Le feu de campement, à un peu plus d'un kilomètre.

- … Tu m'abandonnes ici… ?

- Suis la plage. Tu les trouveras.

- Qui ? Hein ? QUI HAROLD ? Vers quel enfer tu vas encore m'envoyer ?!

- … Qui sait ? »

Il a sourit. Une dernière fois avant de sauter dans la petite barque et de ramer, me laissant seule sur la plage.

« Mes salutations… Astrid Hofferson. »

Je l'observe malgré moi s'éloigner dans la nuit noire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi après quelques minutes, je me dirige vers l'endroit qu'il m'a indiqué.

Peut-être parce que de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller.

Peut-être parce que je me sens toujours forcée de lui obéir.

Peut-être parce que son dernier regard me hante. Ce regard que je n'arrive pas à définir. Que je n'ose pas interpréter. J'ai peur. Peur de ce qu'il implique.

Il me faut de longues minutes pour rejoindre le camp entre-aperçut pendant le voyage. Là, seules les formes me confirment que ce sont des hommes et l'une d'elles se redressent brusquement lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit.

« Qui va là ?! »

Ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge. Je reconnais cette voix. Je sens ma tête tourner.

« Qui va là ?! » Répète-on.

Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à parler. Ma bouche se meut en silence et il faut que l'homme se rapproche pour qui lui aussi, hoquète de surprise.

« … Astrid… ? Astrid ? C'est toi ?! »

Il m'agrippe par les épaules et je flanche. Mes jambes cèdent mais sa poigne me retient de m'écrouler alors qu'il m'amène avec une douceur que je ne lui connais pas sur le sable.

« Oh ! Hurle-t-il. Prévenez le Chef ! On l'a retrouvée ! On a retrouvé Astrid ! »

J'entends d'autres personnes s'agglutinées autour de moi alors que ma main s'est agrippée au gilet de celui qui a retenu ma chute.

_Rustik_.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Les visages qui se pressent autour de moi m'arrachent les larmes qui refusaient de couler depuis ces dernières semaines.

« Oh par les dieux ! Tu vas bien Astrid ?! »

_Varek_.

« C'est une longue promenade que tu nous as faits Chérie !

- On s'est perdu Astrid ? »

_Kognedur, Kranedur._

_Mes amis. _

Ils continuent tous leurs litanies mais j'ai arrêté de les écouter. Ne me reste en tête que ce visage qu'Harold m'a lancé lorsqu'il ramait en solitaire vers cette destination qu'il honnît autant que moi, je le sais à présent. Ce visage triste et désolé. Mélange de résignation et de tristesse.

_« Bon retour chez toi. »_

Chez moi. Pas chez lui.

Il m'a laissé rentrer chez moi, sans rien demander en échange.

Tu es un menteur Harold. Tu te joues de tout le monde, Alvin, moi, Titus, tes hommes…

Contre qui te bats-tu?

Parce que j'ai enfin compris. Tu n'as peut-être pas pardonné à Beurk ce que le village t'a fait, mais tu ne veux pour autant pas te venger.

Alors pourquoi restes-tu en enfer ?

* * *

**Yeah ! Fin de chapitre, bravo aux personnes qui ont résisté jusque là !**

**Oh ! Une petite information : ais-je déjà dit que j'étais spécialisée dans les fictions courtes ? Hum ? Non ? Si ? **

**Vous ais-je déjà dit que cette histoire ne faisait que quatre chapitres ? Que donc la semaine prochaine... Fin de la fiction ...**

**... Une chtite review ? OwO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Me voici de retour pour ce quatrième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !**

**Dernier ? Peut-être pas finalement... :) Pour ceux auxquels je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews je vous le dis : cette fiction aura une suite. J'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire (honte à moi) mais mes partiels me forcent à ralentir le rythme donc il faudra attendre encore quelques semaines (si ce n'est quelques mois...) Donc, patience !**

**Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont réviewsée depuis le début : Petite fanaise, Shanyaya, The Deadly Nadder, Remus J. Poterr-Lupin, Dj-bxl, Neila-Louve (bon retour de vacances !), AstridH, Zia Robtd, le Guest Anonyme, Renard bleu, et Ulane ! Merci à tous.**

**Et merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis en favorite et follow évidemment :)**

**Bref, trêve de bavardages, enjoy !**

**Et moi je vais me mettre au boulot...**

* * *

Harold le Banni

**Chapitre 4**

Mes mains agrippent avec forces le manche de ma si chère hache que le village a récupéré pour moi le jour où ils se sont rendu compte de mon enlèvement. Elle est restée abandonnée sur le sable jusqu'à ce que Gueulfor ne tombe dessus avec sa jambe en bois et ne la ramène au bateau en hurlant que ce n'était pas normal.

Il avait raison, jamais je n'aurais laissé mon arme de la sorte.

Une main sur mon épaule me ramène sur terre et je dois lever les yeux pour observer ces yeux si verts que je connais pourtant par cœur maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas chez cet homme que j'ai pu les observer. Et même lui ne le sait pas.

« Tout va bien Astrid ?

- Oui Chef, réponds-je doucement.

- Tu n'as pas à y aller tu le sais. Nous comprendrons que tu veuilles rester sur le bateau…

- Je suis la seule qui connaisse ces couloirs, vous n'y arrivez pas sans mes indications. Et je veux participer. Je veux ma vengeance.

- … Très bien, je comprends »

Stoick Haddock se détourne de moi pour donner ses ordres à la flotte qui nous suit de près. Pas loin d'une quinzaine de bateaux près à en découdre avec les hommes qui ont osés s'en prendre à l'une des leurs.

Ces mots me donnent envie de vomir. _Des leurs_. Comme si le village comprenait vraiment ce que ça signifiait.

Jamais je ne leur ai parlé d'Harold. Jamais, ils ne l'auraient pas compris. Ce n'est ni par vengeance – ou si peu – ni pour ramener ces hommes et ces femmes, ni pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce fléau que représente Alvin.

Je suis juste venu _le_ récupérer. Harold.

Celui qui m'a sauvée.

J'ai mis du temps avant de pouvoir faire le point et rassembler mes esprits. Mais j'ai enfin fini par comprendre ce garçon si étrange et si changeant auquel j'ai du faire face durant mon séjour.

Il ne m'a jamais faite qu'une seule chose : me faire peur. Il m'a tout juste assez effrayée – même si j'ai du mal à l'avouer encore aujourd'hui – pour me méfier de lui au maximum et me rendre aveugle à ce qui était pourtant flagrant et que Titus avait beau me répéter à longueur de jour.

_Il me protégeait. _

Harold me protégeait à ses risques et périls de ce que les esclaves ordinaires subissaient et je ne le voyais pas. Je n'ai rien vu. Rien du tout.

« Île en vue… »

Le murmure se propage parmi les drakkars et les lames s'élèvent en réponse, les corps se baissent et je sens l'excitation de la bataille à venir grimper chez les hommes de Beurk. Les Vikings n'ont jamais été connu pour leur grande finesse et la tout de suite, seul le sang les intéresse.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule et je me fais violence pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« Astrid ? Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi hein ? Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, tu peux me faire confiance. »

_Rustik_. Encore et toujours. Depuis que _je_ l'ai trouvé sur la plage la dernière fois, il s'est autoproclamé sauveur et je dois me coltiner sa présence toutes les heures. Il n'est pas mon sauveur.

Je n'ai qu'un sauveur et c'est l'homme que je suis venu récupérer. Mais si je dois avoir l'autre abruti aux fesses, je vais au devant de quelques complications.

Comme si ça allait changer mon quotidien.

Je plisse les yeux lorsque les feux s'embrasent sur la côte des Bannis. Nous sommes repérés.

Le village hurle comme un seul homme, mais rien ne vient des côtes. Pas un rocher, rien. Les catapultes que j'ai prédites ne viennent pas.

Les catapultes que les esclaves d'Harold créaient.

Etrangement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence.

oOo

Je hurle alors que ma hache fracasse avec force le crâne d'un opposant. J'ai arrêté de compter mes victimes mais celui là était plutôt féroce. Je pense qu'il m'a reconnue et n'était pas très heureux de me revoir, déplaisir partager lorsque j'ai compris qu'il faisait parti des hommes qui m'avaient attrapée sur cette plage le premier jour.

Cela fait déjà un moment que je me bats mais pas la moindre trace d'Harold. Encore moins d'Alvin ou Savage, son second. J'ai lancé Stoick dans la direction du grand chef de ces lieux mais depuis plus de nouvelles.

« Astrid ! Où est-ce qu'on court comme ça bon sang ?! »

Quant à moi, j'ai toute la petite troupe de mon âge qui ne me lâche pas et que je trimballe à travers les couloirs que je fréquentais avec Harold. Et l'Atelier est enfin en vu.

« On va tenter de prendre le contrôle du stock d'armes ! » Hurlé-je.

_On va tenter de retrouver Harold,_ pensé-je.

Lorsque nous arrivons sur les lieux, la pagaille est plus grande que je ne l'imaginais. Sur le sol gisent un certain nombre de rats déjà et avec eux, des esclaves que je reconnais comme étant ceux d'Harold. L'un deux tient encore debout, ses menottes aux poignets, une épée à la main et fait face seul à deux traîtres d'Alvin. Avant que je n'arrive, l'un deux plante un poignard dans son ventre et le pauvre homme s'étale au sol dans une marre de sang.

Les deux rats le suivent de très près, fauchés par ma hache.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

La voix de Rustik me vrille le tympan mais je lui fais grâce de ma mauvaise humeur. Moi-même j'ai du mal à comprendre.

« Ils se sont butés entre eux ? Demande Kognedur.

- Pas sympa, ils auraient pu nous en laisse quand même… » Marmonne son frère.

Je leur lance un regard noir et tous ravalent leurs mots. Je retourne à la contemplation de la forge si facilement acquise et fronce les sourcils devant les corps des esclaves qui portent tous à la main une arme auxquels ils n'avaient normalement pas le droit.

Auraient-ils cherché à se libérer par eux même en nous entendant ? Leur action nous a permis d'accéder à l'Atelier bien plus facilement que je ne l'espérais mais c'était une opération suicide. Pourquoi ?

« C'est bien vrai… Tu as fière allure comme ça Astrid… »

Je fais volte-face ma hache à la main, les autres font de même dans mon dos mais je me fige face au spectacle.

Les stigmates d'un profond coup de lance dans l'abdomen, le sang s'y écoulant abondamment, Titus est avachi contre un mur, sa dague à la main. Sans réfléchir, je me précipite sur lui, son visage entre mes mains.

« Par les dieux Titus… Soufflé-je.

- Pas très joli hein ? Parvient-il à articuler avec un sourire.

- Tout va bien, on va s'occuper de toi…

- Astrid, j'ai vu les gladiateurs revenir avec moins que ça de l'Arène et en mourir, je ne me fais pas d'illusions…

- … Titus… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- On a juste fait comme il a dit… Dès que votre venue a été annoncée, j'ai libéré nos esclaves et on a tous pris les armes… Il fallait attaquer de l'intérieur pour que vous arriviez jusqu'ici. »

Ce qui explique la facilité avec laquelle nous sommes entrés dans cette forteresse.

« Vous avez fait tout ça juste…

- Parce qu'il nous l'a demandé, sourit Titus. Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'on aurait été jusqu'à faire pour lui…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

- J'en sais rien… Peut-être parce… il est… _ça_. Tout simplement lui.

- Titus…

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi… pourquoi il a tant fait pour toi… »

Ses yeux se voilent lentement alors que je rapproche mon visage du sien. Il est en train de partir et je ne peux rien faire.

« Titus ? Fais-je plus fort en serrant les dents.

- Tu es vraiment belle Astrid… Vraiment… Forte… Et intelligente à la fois… Je comprends pourquoi… Il voulait te sortir de là…

- Où est-il ? Où est Harold ? Ne murmuré-je rien que pour lui.

- … Alvin a compris très vite… Il s'en est pris à lui… Il l'a envoyé dans les geôles les plus profondes… Celles encore après les marchandises…

- Très bien…

- Ses armes… Elles sont… planquées… dans le coffre, sous son bureau… là…

- D'accord, d'accord…

- … Il en a de la chance… Tu es venu… Rien que pour lui… Hein… ?

- Oui. Pour lui.

- La… la chance… »

Je sens son souffle s'arrêter sur mon visage et ses yeux arrêtent de me regarder. Titus n'est plus.

Lentement, je me redresse tout en le regardant, les dents serrées. Je suis venu pour Harold et je n'ai rien fait pour lui. Je n'ai même pas pensé un seul instant à le ramener lui aussi. L'emmener.

Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il est venu jusque dans le Nord pour suivre Harold, il n'avait que lui.

Je suis égoïste.

D'autant plus qu'alors que mes compagnons d'armes me demandent des comptes derrière moi, je ne réponds pas, délaisse mon ancien camarade de galère et parcours la salle jusqu'au coffre que Titus m'a indiquée. J'en sors en silence sous les interrogations de ma suite personnelle, l'épée et le poignard d'Harold qui viennent orner ma taille à la manière de leur propriétaire. Enfin, je cours pour retrouver celui à qui je dois ma liberté.

« Astrid ! Mais bordel c'était qui ce type ? Me hurle Rustik, toujours collé à mes semelles.

- Celui qui nous a permis de venir jusqu'ici. » Craché-je en grimaçant.

Des hommes apparaissent à l'angle du couloir et je brandis ma hache, jambes fléchies.

« Sale garce ! »

Il n'a pas le temps de continuer que mon arme lui tranche net le bras et Varek en profite pour lui asséner un coup de massue dans le visage. Compte tenu de sa force, aucune chance d'y réchapper. Les jumeaux se sont presque battus entre eux tout en éliminant l'un de nos ennemis. Je ne comprendrais jamais leur façon de combattre, totalement désordonnée et pourtant si mortellement efficace. Le brun aussi est efficace lorsqu'il est question de botter le cul à quelques bandits.

« Astrid, tu va enfin nous dire ce que tu cherches ? »

Varek a perdu sa patience légendaire on dirait, mon bras en fait les frais quand il l'agrippe et me force à le regarder en face. Dans son dos, mon garde du corps autoproclamé s'insurge. Je fronce les sourcils plus que je ne le faisais déjà auparavant.

« Ça ne te regarde pas Varek, sifflé-je à son intention.

- Si tu mets la vie des membres de notre village en danger, si ça me regarde !

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que vous me suiviez. »

Ma voix claque comme une sentence alors que les visages de la bande se ferment. Les jumeaux se regardent du coin de l'œil, Rustik prend cet air de chien battu que je ne supporte plus depuis quelques années et le grand blond lui, lâche mon bras lentement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ici… ? Murmure-t-il.

- … Rien. Il ne met rien arriver de ce qui aurait _dû_ m'arriver… Et c'est ça qui est le pire. »

Je les abandonne. Je ne sas pas s'ils me suivent mais mes pas les ont au moins distancés un peu et les geôles ne sont plus très loin.

Je m'en veux un peu je l'admets. Mais je ne peux pas leur expliquer. Ils ont toujours suivi la tradition, comme moi, et ne comprendraient jamais que je risque ma vie pour lui. Un Banni.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas contrôler mes jambes qui se meuvent à toute allure pour le retrouver. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je tiens tant à effacer ma dette.

Enfin, j'ai comme un doute mais je ne l'avouerai pas. Jamais.

Les hurlements des femmes me parviennent, mes foulées s'allongent en réponse. Ils sont déjà là-bas, il faut que je me dépêche.

J'arrive en hurlant dans la pièce et mets à peu près cinq secondes de coups de hache à répétition pour comprendre que je suis dans la panade la plus épaisse.

Il n'y a déjà plus de femme, leurs cris s'épuisent dans une autre galerie dont j'ignore la fin, mais bon nombre de rats sont encore là et je suis la seule à être arrivée sur les lieux.

Effectivement, je n'ai pas été très maligne.

J'entends de cris dans mon dos mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me retourner, une masse fracasse le crâne de l'un de mes opposants et je reconnais avec un certain soulagement la signature de Varek qui hurle à plein poumon.

« Et bien chérie ! T'as presque fait pleurer Rustik, je te tire mon chapeau ! Il va falloir que je la lui ressorte un jour…

- C'est moi qui vais le faire pleurer !

- Même pas en rêve crétin ! »

Et s'en suit un interminable dialogue de sourds comme savent si bien le faire les frères et sœurs Thornston dans un effroyable ballet de sang.

Un cerveau pour deux corps. Une moitié dans chaque malheureusement.

« Astrid ? »

Ne pas lever les yeux au ciel… De bonne grâce, je me retourne, gardant néanmoins un œil sur la bataille qui se joue à quelques centimètres de nous seulement. Le jeune Jorgenson aussi, son visage de gamin prit en faute en plus.

« Si tu veux en parler… Si tu veux une oreille attentive… !

- La seule oreille que je souhaite à l'heure actuelle et celle que tu vas me découper _presto_ sur les corps de ces types, compris ? Fais-je avec un sourire.

- Okay ! »

Pas très difficile de faire plaisir à un benêt, tant qu'il ne prend pas au pied de la lettre ce que je lui dis, tout va bien.

Mais je m'avance un peu dans le « tout va bien ». Il doit il y avoir pas moins d'une vingtaine de rats dans cette pièce et seuls cinq Hooligans pour les contrer. Malgré notre force évidente, le sous-nombre se fait rapidement sentir et nous sommes de plus en plus submerger mais surtout, isolés les uns des autres. Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour les jumeaux mais le plus grand de la bande est une cible facile pour le nombre.

Merde. Il avait raison. Je les ai tous mis en danger par mon égoïsme. C'est pas vrai…

« Astrid attention ! »

Le hurlement de mon soupirant me fait faire volte-face. Là, la hache de l'un des rats et beaucoup trop près de mon visage, je n'ai pas le temps de lever la mienne pour parer le coup.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là.

Je sens presque la lame sur mon visage avant que la portée de la hache ne s'estompe à quelques millimètres de mon nez. Je vois l'homme s'étrangler dans une grimace et en comprend rapidement la cause en remarquant dans la seconde la chaine qui entrave sa respiration en travers de sa gorge. Le rat est rabattu en arrière et j'entends un craquement sec lorsque l'homme dans son dos resserre au maximum sa prise. Et lorsque je comprends qui vient de me sauver la vie, tout disparait dans mon esprit.

Sauf son visage.

Harold.

Les menottes aux poignets, accroupi près du cadavre de sa victime, l'ingénieur d'Alvin me lance un regard froid impitoyable.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?! » Me hurle-t-il.

Il s'est redressé d'un bond et a agrippé ma nuque de sa chaine pour rapprocher nos deux visages. Je sens dans mon dos mes compagnons se tendre mais ma passivité doit les garder en retrait. Harold en fait de tout façon fis et menace de me hurler à nouveau dessus avant que je ne le coupe.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Je sais ma voix blême et mon ton fait un peu écarquiller le seul œil que je vois avec la masse de cheveux collée à son visage. Son visage et son corps sont lacérées de toutes parts dans de profondes entailles rougeoyantes qui laissent échapper des perles pourpres pour la plupart. Il se reprend rapidement et rapproche encore un peu plus nos têtes.

« T'occupe ! Je t'ai posé une question Hofferson ! Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour te renvoyer chez toi, je peux savoir pourquoi t'es revenu ici, espèce d'idiote ! Apparemment c'aurait été plus simple de te renvoyer directement dans la galère- ! »

La suite de sa tirade meurt contre ma bouche que j'ai violement posée sur la sienne. J'entends sa respiration avoir un accros et les autres s'étrangler dans mon dos mais je m'en moque. J'ai enfin retrouvé ce que je suis venu chercher ici.

Je délaisse enfin ses lèvres après quelques secondes et plonge dans ces yeux qui me regardent sans rien comprendre.

Chacun son tour.

« Ça suffit, murmuré-je pour nous deux. J'ai compris. Je sais Harold, je sais. »

Je le vois pincer ses lèvres en papillonnant des yeux avant qu'il n'abaisse enfin ses défenses.

Son seul œil visible se plisse doucement, sa moue se fait triste et épuisée, ses mains se font plus douces alors qu'il les glisse dans les cheveux.

Le vrai Harold est là. Devant moi. Comme il aurait dû l'être depuis toujours.

« Tu n'aurais pas du revenir, murmure-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

- Qui les auraient conduis jusqu'ici ? Ne mens pas, tu m'attendais. »

Il esquisse un sourire et rit doucement entre ses lèvres. Nos regards se croisent une nouvelle fois et je ne sais pas qui de nous deux initie le nouveau baiser que nous partageons. Je sais simplement que ses lèvres sur les miennes est la plus merveilleuse des expériences.

Mais je dois me résoudre à l'évidence, nous ne sommes pas vraiment à ce que nous devrions être.

Je casse le baiser bien malgré moi et mets un peu de distance entre nous pour éviter de replonger sur ses lèvres. Et par Freyja, qu'est-ce que j'en rêve…

« Comment es-tu sorti ? Réussis-je à articuler.

- C'est moi qui ai créé ces chaines, quel genre d'ingénieur je serais si je n'avais pas la parade ? »

Je ne peux qu'imiter son sourire mais une pensée me coupe nette.

« Titus… Commence-je. Il est…

- … Il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir y réchapper de toute façon, soupire-t-il en baissant les yeux. Il ne croyait plus à sa propre liberté.

- Toi tu y croyais.

- … Je l'espérais.

- Dites, c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut-être penser à retrouver le chef là ! »

La voix agacée de Rustik nous tire de notre transe et je me retourne en sursaut en me rappelant notre position actuelle. Visiblement – et par chance – ils se sont chargés de tous les hommes restant avec de nouveaux Vikings qui se sont chargés du nettoyage durant notre absence. Rustik n'a pas l'air très heureux et je m'en moque.

Je reprends enfin mon masque de guerrière et me tourne vers Harold qui fait de même en ceinturant ses armes qu'il a subtilisée à ma taille.

« Où est Alvin ? Demandé-je en remontant ma hache.

- Il a dû comprendre qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois, me répond-il. Je crois savoir par quelles galeries il doit passer pour s'enfuir.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on va te suivre bien gentiment vers le grand mécha nt alors que t'as tous les traits d'un Banni ? »

La voix dédaigneuse et sarcastique de Rustik n'a pas l'air de l'affecter plus que ça. Plus ennuyé qu'autre chose, il lève les yeux au ciel alors que je fais face à l'abruti numéro deux de Beurk, les jumeaux se partageant la première place.

« Oui c'est un Banni mais c'est lui qui nous a permis d'arriver jusqu'ici. Alors, non ce n'est pas lui qui le demande, mais bien moi qui vous ordonne de le suivre, c'est plus clair ? »

J'ai largement haussé le ton et tous les Vikings présents se sont tournés vers nous. Rustik ravale visiblement sa réplique devant mon regard, les autres font profil bas.

Sauf Varek qui lui, regarde d'un œil curieux Harold. Ce dernier détourne les yeux.

Mieux vaut pour tout le monde que personne ne sache qui est le Banni qui vient les sauver pour le moment, c'est pourquoi d'un toussotement je ramène l'attention du plus bedonnant de la bande sur moi et fronce les sourcils. Il déglutit.

Message reçu apparemment.

« Il faut y aller. »

La voix d'Harold me sort de mes pensées et je pivote sur moi-même pour courir à la suite du Banni. Il est mal en point, son dos empeste le sang mais sa démarche n'en laisse rien présager.

Il a toujours su préserver les apparences. Cet idiot.

Nous débarquons dans l'un des plus gros carrefours que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de traverser quelque fois durant ma détention mais celui-ci c'est transformer en véritable champ de bataille dans lequel nous joignons nos forces aux Vikings déjà sur place.

Quelques rats voient la mort arriver avec de grands yeux ahuris lorsqu'Harold les tranche sans ménagement. D'autres plus vifs, comprennent qu'il n'est plus avec eux depuis longtemps et se mette à sa poursuite mais nos forces jointes nous en débarrassent aisément. Le véritable problème arrive lorsque l'un des chefs de troupe présent prend en viseur l'ancien Hooligan alors qu'il s'est éloigné de nous.

Je le vois parer le coup de hache mortel avec ses deux lames tout en esquivant la jambe de bois du dit Viking.

Je prends la mesure de l'ironie de la situation et ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer.

Gueulfor le forgeron, l'ancien maître d'Harold. Le seul qui s'est opposé à son bannissement.

Les dieux ont un sens de l'humour qui m'échappe parfois.

L'ancien apprenti n'ose visiblement pas attaquer son ancien mentor et ne fait plus qu'esquiver les coups tout en essayant de pourparler mais le meilleur ami du Chef ne l'écoute pas d'une oreille. J'essaye par tous les moyens de les rejoindre mais rien n'y fait il y a trop d'ennemis pour que je puisse passer.

Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque le dos d'Harold percute le mur, lui arrachant une plainte sourde de par ses blessures et que le forgeron en profite pour lever sa hache.

Je me permets de respirer que lorsque la hache ne s'arrête à une dizaine de centimètre de sa poitrine, stoppée dans sa course par l'épaisseur de pas moins de deux boucliers de sa propre manufacture.

« Doucement Papy ! Rit Kranedure.

- Celui-là il est avec nous alors on y va mollo ! » Fait sa sœur sur le même ton.

Les jumeaux ont protégé Harold, si un jour on m'avait dit ça…

Gueulfor a l'air passablement décontenancé mais la venue à leur côté de Varek qui affirme les propos des deux idiots achève de le convaincre de la véracité de la chose. J'arrive enfin à leur côté et aide Harold à se redresser dans une grimace.

« Ça va ? Fais-je dans un murmure.

- On fait avec… Me répond-il sur le même ton. Je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme aujourd'hui.

- Je m'en doute. Gueulfor, tu es sensé être avec le chef ! Où est-il ?

- J'lai perdu ! Panique-t-il. On a vu c'te salaud d'Alvin dans un couloir, on l'a passé pis pouf ! A pus Alvin ! J'ai tourné la tête et pis pouf ! A pus Stoick !

- Il n'est pas tout seul j'espère ? S'inquiète Varek.

- Y'a qu'lui qu'a pouf…

- Super ! S'exclame Rusitk. T'as perdu le chef qui est accessoirement ton meilleur ami dans le repère de plus grand ennemi de Beurk, bien joué Gueulfor !

- J'aime pas trop l'ton qu'tu prends avec moi jeune homme ! C'pas ma faute si l'Chef est plus têtu qu'un cochon sauvage !

- Gueulfor ! Le remets-je à l'ordre. Est-ce qu'on a pris le contrôle de l'armurerie ?

- Si j'étais toi, j'm'en f'rai pas trop à ce sujet Astrid.

- Pourquoi ? Fait Kranedur. Les armes c'est important non ? Je crois…

- Me regarde pas comme ça j'en sais rien ! Se défend sa sœur.

- Déjà qu'les lames sont d'mauvaises qualités, je vous raconte pas les catapultes et gros calibres ! De vrais châteaux de cartes ! J'sais pas qui est leur ingénieur mais il est mauvais ! »

Surprise, je tourne la tête vers le dit ingénieur qui a baissé les yeux. Je retiens mon souffle lorsque je le vois esquisser un sourire et soudain je comprends.

Harold a biaisé toutes les armes d'Alvin depuis qu'il est ici. C'est la raison pour laquelle tout tombait en morceau quand les autres s'en servaient et qu'aucune catapulte ne s'en est prise à nous à notre arrivée.

Il avait tout prévu. Absolument tout.

_Depuis combien de temps préparais-tu ton coup Harold ?_

« Oye le Banni ! Hèle Rustik avec toute la politesse du monde. Il faut aller par où maintenant ?

- J'ai ma petite idée sur la question mais si votre abruti de chef est parti à sa recherche seul, il va falloir commencer à courir, vite.

- Comment a-t-il… ! »

Le dos de ma main sur son torse, j'intime à Gueulfor de sa calmer et lance un regard noir à Harold qui hausse les épaules avant de courir dans une galerie, suivit par pas moins d'une vingtaine de Vikings que nous avons retrouvé ici et là éparpillés.

L'allure d'Harold me rend nerveuse. Ses bras ne bougent plus le long de son corps, on dirait qu'il n'ose plus bouger le dos et vu les tâches pourpres qui s'écoulent sous son gilet, son dos doit être dans un sale état. Très sale état.

Mais tel père tel fils : aussi buté qu'un cochon sauvage.

Ils ont plus en commun qu'ils ne l'avoueront jamais.

« Attention ! »

Le cri du Banni surprend tout le monde et une horde de rats en furie nous prend en tenaille au tournant d'un couloir. Les premiers n'ont pas l'air de prendre pour cible Harold – pas au courant des dernières nouvelles apparemment – et se précipite sur nous.

Aveuglée par le nombre dans cette mince galerie de pierre, je perds de vue le garçon pour qui je suis venue. La bataille me le fait oublier le temps que nous vainquions difficilement, la fatigue commençant à prendre le pas sur la férocité. Exténuée, je prends appui sur le manche de ma hache, bientôt suivit de Varek et des autres Vikings.

« Y'en a d'autres ? Demandé-je dans un souffle.

- Crois… pas… Halète Kranedur.

- Y'en a marre, grimace Rustik. Il en arrive des tas et des tas, à chaque fois qu'on travers un foutu couloir !

- C'est la taille des galeries, réplique Gueulfor. Y'en a pas tellement en fait…

- J'en ai rien à foutre de la taille des couloirs, quand est-ce qu'on s'attaque au gros des méchants ?!

- Il est où l'autre ? »

Je me raidis aux paroles de Kognedur et me redresse d'un bond, toute fatigue envolée, pour regarder autour de moi mais rien, aucune trace de notre guide.

Il n'est plus là.

« … Et pouf… » Murmure Gueulfor.

… A pus Harold.

oOo

« Je l'aurais parié ! C'était évident que ce Banni nous roulerait dans la farine un moment où à un autre !

- Tous les bannis ne semblaient pas l'apprécier beaucoup Rustik.

- Je ne t'apprécie pas Varek et pourtant on est dans le même camp.

- Tu irais jusqu'à me tuer ?

- Moi oui !

- Moi aussi !

- On vous a pas sonnés. »

Les voix communes de Varek et Rustik achèvent ma patience qui s'effiloche depuis la disparition plus que douteuse – je dois bien leur admettre ça – d'Harold.

Je sais qu'il ne nous trahira pas, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour le village malgré sa rancœur flagrante.

Alors où est-il passé ? Pourquoi nous avoir laissés derrière ?

_Pourquoi m'avoir laissée derrière ?_

Maintenant on court à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs de ce labyrinthe sans trouver la moindre trace d'où pourrait se trouver les trois absents.

« Tout ça c'est de la faute d'Astrid ! Entends-je de la douce voix de Rustik. Maintenant il doit savoir où est le chef et il va s'en prendre à cœur joie pour aider Alvin !

- Ferme-là Rustik, ou je te jure que tu vas sentir le gout de la botte jusque dans ta bouche lorsque je te botterai le- !

- Stop ! Hurle Gueulfor dans mon dos. C'est pas le moment de s'énerver, si jamais ce gosse est parti retrouver Alvin…

- Alors on n'a pas de soucis à se faire, achevé-je

- … Astrid, t'as compris dans quelle situation on est où t'es complètement aveuglée par ce type ?! S'énerve le brun.

- Il déteste peut-être le village mais il exècre Alvin bien plus encore. Si jamais ils se croisent, ça va être un bain de sang !

- … Pourquoi… Pourquoi il déteste le village ? »

Je clos ma bouche à la question de Gueulfor et me contente d'accélérer l'allure mais l'unique main du forgeron sur mon poignet me force à m'arrêter net. Je n'ose pas affronter son regard.

Merde. J'en ai trop dit.

« Astrid… Ce gamin… Ce n'est quand même pas…

- On a retrouvé le Chef ! »

Le hurlement qui trouve écho dans les galeries nous fait tous sursauter. Je sens la main de Gueulfor quitter mon bras alors que résonne les réponses du cri dans les galeries.

« Dehors ! Il est dehors !

- Astrid la sortie ! »

L'ordre me fait bondir et je pivote sur moi-même dans l'espoir de me retrouver dans cette foutue forteresse de pierre. Par chance, je retrouve une portion de couloir que j'ai déjà empruntée.

Celui grâce auquel Titus et moi avons retrouvés Harold le jour de sa petite baignade glacée.

Le mince filet d'air que je sens lorsque je l'emprunte me conforte dans cette idée. Titus me conduit une nouvelle fois vers lui. Merci blondinet.

Un attroupement important nous attend là-bas. Tous regardent en haut, les haches tremblantes dans les mains et les pieds – ou tout autre appendice en bois s'y référant – tapant nerveusement sur le sol. Je lève les yeux au ciel et ne manque pas de m'étouffer lorsque j'aperçois l'objet de l'attention de tous.

Stoick la Brute en plein affrontement singulier avec Alvin le Traitre.

Tous les deux sont sur un rocher en hauteur, circulaire – ou ce qui s'en rapproche – d'une petite dizaine de mètre. Une véritable arène de pierre, élevée de plusieurs mètres.

Et impossible à atteindre.

« Comment ils ont fait pour arriver là-haut ?! »

J'ignore la réponse qu'attend ce Viking qui se tire la barbe. Certains tentent de grimper à même la roche mais aucun ne fait deux mètres sans que leurs mains ne demandent grâce, rougies par le sang. On ne peut que se contenter d'admirer le spectacle sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Les spectateurs de l'Arène.

Avec effroi, j'entends la foule qui commence à hurler le nom de notre Chef. Ils réclament la tête du Traitre, quémande le sang et appelle la mort. Je revois le combat d'Harold contre le chauve dont il a fait jaillir le sang sous les hurlements approbateurs des rats.

_Il n'y a aucune différence._

Comment le village peut tomber jusque là ? Comment ces nobles Vikings peuvent donc vouloir à ce point la mort de quelqu'un ?

Comment peut-on sourire à la perspective de la mort ?

Et puis je comprends. Je comprends les paroles d'Harold sur les habitants du village. Sur moi Sur nous. Nous sommes pareils que les rats. Nous réclamons nous aussi le sang et la mort.

Nous tuons des dragons. Ça en devient un sport, un jeu, une façon d'être reconnu.

Peut-être qu'aucun de ces dragons n'ira au Walhalla mais ils étaient vivants.

Et je réclamais tout autant que les autres la mort des dragons.

En quoi suis-je différente de ceux dont j'ai voulu la mort maintenant ?

_Absolument rien._

Je coupe court à toute auto-flagellation lorsqu'apparait brusquement, dans l'une des embouchures d'un couloir invisible dans la roche, un Banni qui s'envole d'un bond vers l'Arène de pierre.

Harold.

_Espèce de crétin décérébré, le même niveau que les jumeaux et Rustik un soir de cuite après un concours de cassage de table par coup de front et…_

Humpf. Abruti.

Il nous a faussé compagnie parce qu'il savait pertinemment où il devait aller. On devait le ralentir sans doute. Crétin. Et maintenant il se trouve entre les deux montagnes de muscle les plus dangereux au monde, pour lui personnellement.

Si jamais son père venait à savoir qui il était, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer.

Il a roulé sur le côté dans sa réception et se trouve maintenant à seulement quelques mètres des deux hommes qui semblent tous les deux surpris, figés dans leurs hélant meurtrier par l'arrivé du nouveau venu. Si Stoick reste surpris, Alvin lui, rit jaune et fixe d'un air mauvais le garçon qui se redresse d'un bond, ses deux lames dans les mains.

« Et bien et bien… Le traître parmi les traîtres… Tu m'as bien eu salopard…

- Pas très difficile de berner une bande d'analphabètes sous développés, réplique Harold avec un sourire.

- Dois-je ne conclure que tout ce qui vient de détruire une vie de travail est entièrement ton ŒUVRE ?!

- Ça dépend tu préfères quelle version ? Celle où je détruis à moi seul toute ton installation sur île ou celle où je détruis aussi ton empire commerciale avec le Sud ? »

Harold esquisse un sourire satisfait lorsqu'Alvin blêmit à vu d'œil pour rougir de colère ensuite.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… ?

- Disons juste que toutes les îles que tu as dépouillées vont bientôt retrouver les leurs et leurs biens.

- … C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas POSSIBLE !

- … Pas tous, concède Harold d'une voix blanche. Je peux pas tous les sauver. Mais au moins, ceux depuis mon arrivé ici. Ceux dont je préparai moi-même l'envoi en enfer.

- Tu mens. Tu ne peux pas les avoir retrouvés et quant bien même ! Comme si tu pouvais les faire échapper au marché aux esclaves !

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'explique comment ces mêmes esclaves sont ceux qui construisaient tes armes ? Tu sais, celles qui ne marchent pas.

- … Quoi ?

- Et oui, tout ce matériel dont tu es si fière… N'est rien d'autre que mes inventions, dont les esclaves suivaient mes plans erronés. Tu t'en doutais pas une seconde hein ?

- … Comment as-tu fait pour les racheter ?

- J'ai été champion d'Arène pendant deux ans Alvin… Soupire Harold en souriant. J'ai un peu d'argent que j'ai fait travailler par des amis ici et là.

- Et comment tu donnais tes ordres ?!

- Négociations et connaissances. »

Le silence retombe. Alvin tente apparemment d'avaler les révélations de son ancien subordonné mais il peine à le faire sans grimacer de temps à autre, le visage toujours aussi blême et furieux.

Moi aussi. Moi aussi j'ai du mal à avaler.

Harold avait tout prévu. Tout. Tout était minutieusement calculé depuis sa remonté dans le Nord avec Titus. Je doute qu'il m'ait tout avoué sur son périple vers l'Île des Bannis maintenant. Il doit me manquer quelques mois durant lesquels les deux garçons ont certainement créé un important réseau, dans le seul but de détrôner Alvin.

C'est trop gros. Trop compliqué. Un plan à l'inverse de ce que les Vikings peuvent appréhender, en soient témoins les jumeaux qui à quelques mètres de moi, se sont effondrés suite à la tentative désespérée de compréhension du dit plan.

Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient les seuls à ne rien n'y comprendre, le premier étant le père même du jeune homme, surpris et visiblement en colère que son combat ne soit interrompu de la sorte.

« ESPECE DE- ! »

La voix d'Alvin coupe court à toute réflexion lorsqu'il se rut sur Harold qui ne doit sa survie qu'à la force de ses jambes qui le propulsent sur le côté dans une roulade. Mais le Traître de Beurk est déjà sur lui et les deux hommes échangent des coups à la violence phénoménale devant un Stoick désemparé par le déroulement de la bataille.

Harold n'est pas en reste de férocité et c'est bientôt Alvin qui doit reculer devant la rapidité des coups de son vis-à-vis qui malgré ses blessures, restent toujours aussi mortels. Mais la douleur prend le pas un instant sur l'entêtement sur le visage d'Harold et il n'en faut pas plus à Alvin pour reprendre son assaut. Stoick vient en aide à son fils sans le savoir et reprend un peu le fil du combat en se postant entre les deux Bannis en hurlant.

« C'est mon combat jeune homme ! Reste en dehors de ça ! »

Je le connais assez pour dire que cette simple phrase ne rend pas heureux Harold. Pas du tout.

Je peux presque suivre la montée de fureur du fils Haddock dont le visage s'assombrit de plus en plus et dont les phalanges blanchissent sur ses armes.

« Tu es cinq ans trop tard pour me dire ce que je dois faire… »

Son sifflement est à peine audible de là où je suis mais je peux parfaitement deviner sur ses lèvres de quoi il retourne.

Il a raison. Il est cinq ans trop tard pour essayer de le protéger. Cinq ans trop tard pour essayer d'être un père. Même s'il l'ignore.

Son poignard dans la bouche, Harold attrape la tunique du Chef de Beurk devant lui pour grimper le long du dos de son père avec une aisance effroyable qui démontre une habitude sans doute sanglante dans l'arène. Un pied sur l'épaule d'un Stoick surpris au possible, il s'envole sur son ennemi, les deux mains sur le pommeau de l'épée qu'il abat avec force sur un Alvin tout aussi surpris. D'un mouvement que je peine à voir, Harold glisse sa lame contre la hache du Chef des Bannis, attrape de sa main de libre l'immense poignet de ce dernier avant d'envoyer son pied dans la figure d'Alvin qui recule d'un pas sous la violence du coup.

Harold n'a même pas posé un pied à terre.

Enfin de retour sur le plancher des yacks, il ne laisse pas le temps à son opposant de se reprendre qu'il est déjà sur lui, épée en avant. Mais Alvin esquive le coup en s'entaillant méchamment la joue pour ensuite percuter du pied Harold qui percute violement l'un des rochers qui délimite la fin de l'Arène.

Je grimace lorsque je le vois cracher et tousser à la fois, un râle sourd s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

Il n'est pas en état de battre Alvin. Pas après ce qu'il a subit dans les cachots.

En même temps, je me doute qu'il y a une bonne raison pour qu'Harold n'ai jamais tenté de tuer le Traître en temps normal.

Il est déjà bien trop fort.

Stoick prend la relève de son fils dans un excès de rage que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver déplacé. Il ne l'a même pas reconnu. Le chef ne fait qu'aider un allié dans le besoin.

Et le père qu'il est ne reconnait même pas son propre fils.

Je peux comprendre le silence ou sa rancune lorsqu'il est question de Beurk. Je commence à le comprendre.

« Stoick ! »

Le cri de Gueulfor résonne parmi les Vikings quand Alvin parvient à faire reculer notre Chef bien plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait du. La Brute est prise par surprise par un coup de hache vicieuse sur le côté qui ripe sur sa propre lame et qui la dévie pour qu'une seule main ne puisse rester sur le manche. Il n'a pas le temps de le reprendre correctement qu'Alvin est déjà sur lui et en quelques coups, le déséquilibre et le Chef des Hooligans s'écroule au sol dans un râle.

Le Traître est tout sourire, nous blêmes. Les cris restent en suspend dans nos gorges et j'entends – trop – nettement certain haleter dans l'incompréhension.

Stoick est tombé.

Stoick la Brute est tombé.

Alvin, dans un sourire édenté, abaisse sa hache sur lui de toutes ses forces.

« STOICK ! »

Et la lame s'abat. Un flot effroyable de sang jaillit comme une fontaine du corps qu'elle traverse.

Un mince corps déjà décharné.

Non.

Non.

Non.

Non.

Non.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas…

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Murmure Alvin, las.

- … Parce que… malgré tout… ça devait rester mon village…

- C'est cet homme qui t'a banni, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui… mais… Malgré tout… ça devait rester mon père… »

Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir lire sur les lèvres pour comprendre ce que murmurent Stoick et Gueulfor à ce moment.

A vrai dire, je n'en ai rien à faire. Parce que la personne qui hurle leurs murmures au même moment, c'est moi.

« HAROOOOOOOLD ! »

oOo

Les larmes n'ont pas coulé sur mes joues, j'en suis à peu près certaine. Mais je ne le jurerai pas.

Mes mains par contre, pleurent des larmes de sang alors que le froid les agresse et que les échardes les assiègent. Le simple contact du bois me fait mal mais je continue mon travail sans un gémissement, une seule plainte, dans le silence le plus total.

Mon regarde se porte comme à chaque fois en arrière, sur le corps solitaire allongé à même le sol.

Harold.

Je veux lui offrir un véritable départ de Viking. Je me fiche que nous l'ayons banni, il est et restera pour moi, un Viking, un vrai.

Beaucoup de Beurk n'ont pas apprécié, perchés sur leurs traditions – on n'offre pas de rituel à un Banni – mais le chef lui, n'a rien dit. Pas un mot alors que je tenais le corps de mon ancien tortionnaire entre mes bras, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Rustik a tenté de me l'enlever. Tout ce qu'il a récolté, c'est une méchante balafre de ma propre lame. On m'a laissé seule avec lui. Gueulfor a tenté de m'aider. Je l'ai menacé de lui couper un nouveau bras.

Personne n'a le droit de le faire. Encore moins moi mais je le dois. Je n'ai pas le choix. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je lui dois bien au moins ça.

La barque est enfin en place, les rondins de bois aussi. Il ne manque plus qu'Harold.

Doucement, je me dirige vers le corps sans vie et sanguinolent. Mes pas ne sont plus aussi assurés qu'ils ne l'étaient mais je me force à continuer. Il l'aurait fait pour moi.

A la force de mes bras entraînés, je parviens à le hisser sur mon dos. Mes genoux fléchissent sous le coup de la bataille qui s'est jouée il y a quelques heures maintenant mais je ne dois pas le laissé tombé. Jamais.

Comme lui n'a jamais abandonné ce qu'il était.

A bout de souffle, je parviens à le déposer dans la barque en bois. Je le dispose élégamment – enfin je l'espère – parmi le bois, les brindilles et les herbes séchées que j'ai pues trouver sur cette île désertique.

Il est là. Ses yeux clos sur ses iris émeraude. Ses bras tatoués d'encre noire sur tout leurs longs. Son visage endormi. Son torse lacéré de part en part.

Mes yeux se ferment. Je ne peux plus le regarder. Ça signifierait tant de choses. Choses que je ne peux toujours pas m'avouer.

Je bataille de longues et agaçantes minutes avec deux pierres pour allumer une petite flammèche. Elles me détruisent ce qu'il me reste de main mais je n'abandonne pas et enfin, une étincelle fait s'embraser un mince brin d'herbe. La flamme commence à doucement s'étendre et je souris.

J'ai réussi.

Le tout commence à s'embraser. L'herbe. Les brindilles. Les rondins.

Avec mes dernières forces, je force la barque à prendre le large, poussant avec tout ce que j'ai, les genoux dans l'eau. Enfin, après de longues minutes de batailles, la petite embarcation s'éloigne dans les flots glacés tandis que je reste là, à observer comme une idiote Harold disparaître dans la nuit.

Un immense coup de vent froid fait s'envoler mes cheveux poisseux et plisser les yeux.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre. Un moment d'inattention, pour que mes yeux autrefois secs, s'emplissent de larmes chaudes et salées.

Le feu n'a pas pris.

« Non. Non. Non… NON ! CE N'EST PAS JUSTE ! »

Je hurle toutes les insanités que je peux. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un peu m'entendre ici bas, mais je sais qu'au royaume d'Asgard, peut-être entendra-t-on mes pleurs.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Il en a le droit ! Il en a le droit ! Il ne doit pas avoir souffert autant pour rien ! CE N'EST PAS JUSTE ! »

La barque n'éloigne de trop. Je ne peux pas la rattraper. J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui donner un départ décent.

J'ai échoué. Comme toujours.

Je n'arrive pas à tarir mes larmes, mes sanglots sont de plus en plus forts. Mes cris et insultes aussi.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça. Il a le droit à sa place à la table d'Odin. Il en plus que le droit. Plus que moi. Plus que son père. Plus que tous ceux de sa lignée.

Une respiration dans mon dos, mes pleurs cessent aussitôt. Je tente de reprendre contenance.

Même dans cette situation je tente de préserver les apparences. Je suis misérable.

Ma tête pivote sur le côté pour voir qui s'est permis de venir mais rapidement, mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge.

Dans mon dos, se trouve un dragon.

Un petit dragon noir comme la nuit, ses deux grands yeux d'un vert époustouflant.

Comme ceux d'Harold.

Exactement comme ceux d'Harold.

Il me regarde, moi, puis la barque, puis de nouveau moi. Ses pupilles sont dilatées et sa tête se penche vers moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'énerve. J'ai l'impression qu'il me juge. Et qu'un dragon que je ne connais pas me fasse leçon est la dernière chose que je souhaite aujourd'hui.

« QUOI ?! »

Mon hurlement le fait brusquement redresser la tête. Furieuse, je lui fais face. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Je parle à un dragon.

Je me dispute toute seule avec un putain de dragon.

« T'as quelque chose à redire c'est ça ?! Et ben ouais ! Je ne sais pas faire un feu correct ! Je peux même pas faire un rite funéraire correct à la seule personne qui- !... Qui n'ait jamais… »

Jamais quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Parce qu'il m'a protégée malgré les apparences ? Parce qu'il s'est sacrifié toutes ces années pour sauver Beurk ? Ce même village qui l'a banni et envoyé en enfer…

Je l'ai banni et envoyé en enfer. Comme les autres.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ?

« J'en sais rien… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai tenu à le faire… J'en n'ai pas le droit non plus. »

Mes pleurs ont repris le dessus. Je suis face à un dragon, sans armes et pourtant je flanche, les deux genoux dans l'eau glacée.

« Je n'ai même pas réussi à faire ça pour Harold… »

Mes yeux bordés de larmes fixent le dragon qui n'a pas bougé et qui continue à me regarder, moi, puis la barque d'un œil curieux.

Je vais me faire tuer et la seule chose qui me préoccupe est cette stupide barque qui n'a pas pris feu. Je suis lamentable.

Je vois le dragon commencer à piétiner et je sors de ma transe pour le regarder faire. Il se remue un peu, sa bouche flamboie d'une étrange lumière bleutée avant que dans un cri suraigüe, il ne lance un feu indigo sur l'embarcation solitaire qui fait office de dernière demeure à l'homme qui m'a sauvé. La barque s'enflamme.

Un feu immense, qui s'élève haut dans le ciel. Un feu comme j'en ai rarement vu.

Ce dragon vient d'offrir ce que j'ai échoué à faire à Harold.

La bouche entre-ouverte par la stupéfaction, mon regard revient sur le dragon qui m'observe maintenant. Il encline la tête, comme pour vérifier qu'il a bien fait et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« … Merci… »

Ma voix est blême mais je crois qu'il comprend car sa tête se redresse. Soudain, le dragon noir ouvre d'immenses ailes. Il s'envole d'une seule poussée, faisant s'envoler mes cheveux et mes larmes.

Captivée, je le regarde monter au ciel, puis redescendre dans mon dos. Je me tourne.

Il est de nouveau là. Près de la barque cette fois. Il tourne autour de son œuvre, dansant avec la fumée qui s'en échappe. Il fait ça encore quelques secondes avant un dernier coup d'œil dans ma direction. Puis il s'envole.

Loin dans le ciel. Au-delà des nuages. Je ne peux que supposer sa destination et celle-ci me fait arquer un sourire désabusé.

Décidemment, ce garçon n'aura rien fait comme tout le monde.

Oui, maintenant je sais. Il aura sa place à la table d'Odin.

Et il sera le premier Viking dans l'histoire à monter au palais des dieux sur le dos d'un dragon.

* * *

***du plus profond de la forteresse qu'elle s'est construite pendant la lecture des lecteurs, s'entend la voix de Geek-naval* ... Hello ? Vous êtes toujours là ? Vous, pas taper moi hein ? S'il vous plait ? 0:)**

**J'avais pas le choix ! Je le jure ! Il le fallait ! Il fallait cette fin je vous jure !**

**Ah ? J'entends au loin ceux qui se sont remis le plus vite de la mort d'Harold : "Et comment tu comptes faire une suite maintenant ?!" Je m'explique : la suite sera en réalité le Happy End de cette fiction. Une alternative où Harold ne succombe pas à ses blessures et où on le ramène au village. Mais la cohabitation va être plus difficile que ce que l'espérait Astrid.**

**Cette suite sera très différent de la fiction d'origine : le discours sera à la troisième personne (on pourra donc voir d'autres personnages qu'Astrid) et au passé. Le style d'écriture de base. Très différent en somme. De plus, tous les mystères que j'ai pus faire apparaître dans cette fiction (que tous n'ont pas forcément vu) vont être expliqués, c'est la raison de certaines zones d'ombres.**

**D'ailleurs, dois-je publier cette suite en tant que chapitres supplémentaires de cette fiction ou en publier une nouvelle en signalant que c'est une suite ? Donnez votre avis ça me permettra de faire au mieux.**

**Bon ! Et bien ma tentative de vous faire oublier la fin de cette fiction étant finie, je retourne me planquer et vous souhaite une très bonne journée/soirée/nuit ! (et n'oublier pas le petit bouton bleu avec marqué review dessus :))**

**Et Enjoy pour How to train your dragon 2 !**


End file.
